Motivos Equivocados
by LaChicaRiddle
Summary: -Granger- ella alzó la vista -¿Qué pasa Malfoy?- preguntó curiosa por mi vista. Lo solté sin cavilaciones –Cásate conmigo- -Mira Granger se lo de tu empleo soñado y también me he enterado de porque te lo negaran nuevamente …- me observó recelosa esperando a que dijera lo que ganaba yo -… necesito limpiar mi apellido y se que eso me favorecerá en los negocios-
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Vaya al fin me he decidido a publicar esta nueva historia, ya hace mucho tiempo que la tengo solo que no lo había hecho puesto que no estaba segura de la trama. Aun no esta terminada, eso si ya tengo algunos capítulos, así que no tendrán mucho que esperar para que actualice.**

 **Espero les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios para hacérmelo saber.**

 **Aun tengo un OS sobre el pequeño hurón que me pidieron, estoy trabajando en eso, tenganme paciencia porfa.**

 **pd: El siguiente capitulo será publicado el sábado 20**

 **Sin más los dejo que lean**

* * *

 **Motivos equivocados**

By LaChicaRiddle

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con HP pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, a ella le debo una vida llena de magia.

 _ **Acotaciones:**_ _las cursivas son los pensamientos de los personajes y los -0-0- son las separaciones de las escenas._

 _ **Nota:**_ _No todos los capítulos van a ser así. En los próximos tendremos ya una amplia narración. Esté capítulo como el título dice son confesiones de los pensamientos más profundos de los personajes principales, requeridos para entender toda la historia._

 _ **Capítulo 1 Confesiones**_

 _ **POV-Hermione**_

 _Parece mentira que en esta época aun siguen existiendo los matrimonios arreglados y por conveniencia. El casarse es una decisión que debería estar sustentada en el amor…_

 _Es un hecho, la copa que estoy bebiendo me ha afectado, ya no se ni lo que digo._

 _¿Amor? ¿Para qué sirve eso, para que te rompan el corazón?_

 _Camino por la habitación tratando de alejar esos recuerdos, no obstante justo me detengo frente al estante donde están todos mis libros y pergaminos, he inmediatamente veo el tonto peluche que me regaló._

 _Ese pequeño oso aun guarda su perfume…Ese perfume que aun es perceptible a mis sentidos. El olfato lo distingue e inmediatamente evoca recuerdos._

 _Es como si de nuevo mis ojos se llenaran de imágenes tuyas. El sonido de tu voz llega a mis oídos susurrando mi nombre como antes._

 _Mi piel se eriza al recordar la calidez de tu aliento. Me acuerdo de tus labios y del goce que era probarlos. Esa simple fragancia alude a ti…_

 _Sin embargo se que un día ese aroma se esfumará y tal vez mis sentidos no sean capaces de invocar tu recuerdo una vez más._

 _Me percato de las lagrimas que corren por mis ojos, no puede ser posible otra vez estoy llorando por un tonto que no se lo merece._

 _Busco mi varita, está sobre el tocador. Me termino de arreglar, debo estar perfecta para mi fiesta de compromiso._

 _Si un compromiso que ni él ni yo lo esperábamos…_

 _Meses después de la batalla de Hogwarts me di a la tarea de buscar a mis padres con la ayuda de Harry y él, Ron el imbécil que rompió mi corazón. En ese entonces todo estaba bien entre nosotros, teníamos planes que ahora se encuentran en la basura._

 _Hallé a mis padres y gracias a Merlín están bien, ellos me recuerdan lo cual me hace muy feliz. Viven en el Londres muggle y han recuperado su vida._

 _La relación que mantuve con Ron duró cerca de cinco años, años en los cuales fuimos felices o al menos yo. Siempre he escuchado que el amor se ve en los ojos, bueno jamás me di cuenta cuando en los ojos de él desapareció el amor._

 _Un día de la nada, Ron llegó a la casa que compartíamos y empacó todo. Dijo que se sentía cansado, sofocado con la relación, que ya no era como antes._

 _En ese momento sentí ganas de golpearlo, las relaciones obviamente cambian, evolucionan con el tiempo. Creo que le dio miedo el cambio. Me dolió bastante, habíamos estado mucho tiempo juntos, compartido infinidad de cosas, me ilusioné con la idea de casarme con él y formar una familia._

 _Y ahora medio año después de terminar con Ron, me alisto para mi fiesta de compromiso, con otro hombre. Cada día me cuestiono si es la decisión adecuada y no lo hago por motivos equivocados._

 _Se que las apariencias no van conmigo, a mí nuca me ha importado eso, pero también he de aceptar que estoy cansada de aparentar que todo esta bien, que soy una persona fuerte cuando en realidad estoy destruida._

 _Mi trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia como abogada adjunta era gratificante, sin embargo desde ese puesto no podía hacer mucho por las causas que me motivaron a elegir estar profesión, ayudar a los menos favorecidos. Me postulé infinidad de veces al consejo del Departamento de la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica y la misma cantidad me lo negaron, los argumentos que me daban era mi falta de experiencia, mi juventud y esta última vez que el puesto requiere otra imagen, estar casada para ser más precisos ¿por qué? Para denotar el compromiso y la responsabilidad._

 _Toda mi vida he estado en contra de los estereotipos, juicios morales, discriminación y desigualdad. Pero en esta sociedad que a pesar de la guerra y busca por la justicia, aun queda mucho por hacer y yo se que podré hacerlo una vez entrando, me encargaré de cambiar esas ideas._

 _He decidido casarme con él por mi futuro puesto de trabajo, también lo hago para que Ron vea que no me sigue afectando y que puedo continuar con mi vida._

 _Si se lo que piensan, esta boda es por despecho y conveniencia. Pero no se preocupen mi futuro marido lo sabe, claro que no le importa porque él busca lo mismo._

 _Se casa conmigo para limpiar su imagen y apellido. Hay demasiadas cosas en juego._

 _Llaman a la puerta, es mi madre que me pide me apresure, es hora de irnos._

 _Me miro por última vez al espejo, estoy impecable con mi elegante vestido verde, unos aretes y gargantilla a juego obsequio de él, sin olvidar un distinguido peinado. Todo adecuado para la ocasión y el apellido de mi prometido._

 _ **POV-Draco**_

 _Me coloco el saco, debo estar presentable para la celebración. El compromiso de un Malfoy antes era el evento del año en toda la comunidad mágica, ahora es un cotilleo más._

 _Que tontería más grande hacer todo esto para limpiar una imagen que mi familia y yo por supuesto, nos encargamos de destruir._

 _Terminada la guerra fuimos llevados a juicio, pero gracias a San Potter y compañía (Weasley no estaba de acuerdo, fue obligado por ellos), nos salvamos de ir a Azkaban._

 _Desde ese entonces hemos tratado de redimirnos ante la sociedad. Una sociedad que es voluble, un día estas en lo más alto donde todos te idolatran, ejerces poder y te temen; y al otro estas en lo más bajo, te humillan y pisotean._

 _Nos ha costado trabajo salir a flote de nuevo. Los negocios familiares han mejorado bastante desde que me he relacionado con Granger, la heroína de guerra, la amiga de Potter._

 _La historia de cómo llegamos a comprometernos es complicada, como ella dice hay muchas cosas en juego._

 _Yo como presidente de empresas Malfoy había intentado hacer negocios con otras corporaciones las cuales me negaron obviamente el apoyo._

 _Estaba cansado de ser señalado como una mala persona, alguien poco confiable. Si en la adolescencia tomé malas decisiones y me arrepiento, sin embargo lo hecho hecho está._

 _¿Pero por qué Granger y no alguien más?_

 _Esa pregunta es simple, me he estado relacionado con mujeres de mi antiguo circulo social, pero ninguna de ella esta dispuesta a casarse ni por conveniencia con alguien apestado como yo. Estúpidamente creía que Daphne Greengras lo haría, con ella llevaba varios meses enrollándome, me dijo que prefería ser mi amante antes que ser la esposa de un Malfoy._

 _Mis padres y yo discutimos por lo mismo, querían a toda costa recuperar el estatus del apellido. Me sugirieron que me desposara con alguien importante del ministerio, no importando que fuera sangre limpia o no. Si que estaban desesperados al decir esto último._

 _No quería hacerlo por el simple hecho de que alguna vez me gustaría tomar mis propias decisiones y no impulsado una vez más por motivos equivocados, salvar a la familia y el apellido Malfoy._

 _Un día hace un mes y medio más o menos, fui al Ministerio de Magia para ver un asunto de las empresas. Me topé con Granger ahí. Recuerdo haber leído o escuchado sobre su rompimiento con Weasley y yo que pensé que se casarían algún día, vaya las vueltas que da la vida._

 _Desde ese momento, nos encontramos varias veces más en el mismo lugar, cuando lo hacíamos nos saludábamos cortésmente y ya, era todo lo que decíamos. Sin embargo un día de esos hablamos por más de diez minutos ante la demora del ascensor. Ambos nos moríamos de la curiosidad por saber del otro. Los clásicos temas fueron parte de nuestra conversación ¿cómo estas?, ¿qué haz hecho?._

 _Y no fue todo pero si suficiente para que llegara a la conclusión de que ella era con quien me casaría. Antes de hablar con mis padres y con Granger de ello, la mandé investigar, debía estar seguro que lo suyo con Weasley era definitivo. Para mi buena suerte me enteré de que ella se postuló al consejo del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, lo había hecho ya en varias ocasiones y tantas veces la rechazaron. Por su insistencia tenía claro que era importante para ella, así que me documenté sobre esto, nuevamente pensaban en no dárselo pues quienes están esos puestos deben tener otra imagen, deben estar casados, con una familia etc. Esa información la usaría a mi favor._

 _Les comenté a mis padres de mi idea, Lucius al principio rechazó la propuesta pero después de analizarlo le pareció perfecto, quien mejor que Hermione Granger una de las salvadoras del mundo mágico. Él ya podía saborearse de nuevo el poder y prestigio que eso traería._

 _Mi madre era un caso a parte, por un lado mantenía la idea de mi padre y por el otro se preocupaba por mi felicidad, estaba segura que con el tiempo tal vez el amor pudiera llegar entre Granger y yo, no puedo creer que mi madre pensara eso, cosa que se que jamás pasará o por lo menos una sana convivencia, eso parece más creíble._

 _Fui a su oficina en el ministerio, entre. Hermione estaba sumergida en sus papeles que no se dio cuenta de mi llegada. Me aclaré la garganta para llamar su atención._

 _-Granger- ella alzó la vista_

 _-¿Qué pasa Malfoy?- preguntó curiosa por mi vista_

 _Lo solté sin cavilaciones –Cásate conmigo-_

 _-¡¿Qué!?, deja de estar jugando. Es una broma de muy mal gusto- a punto de maldecirme con su varita di mis argumentos_

 _-Mira Granger se lo de tu empleo soñado y también me he enterado de porque te lo negaran nuevamente …- me observó recelosa esperando a que dijera lo que ganaba yo -… necesito limpiar mi apellido y se que eso me favorecerá en los negocios-_

 _-No lo creo Malfoy, sabes donde esta la salida-_

 _Esta mujer era más difícil de lo que pensé, así que me valí de un sucio truco -¿Es que aún tienes algo que ver con Weasley?- Di en el clavo pues en sus ojos se reflejó el coraje ante la mención de ese nombre –Mira Granger, los dos podemos salir ganando y créeme que cuando la comadreja vea que te casas conmigo sufrirá bastante-_

 _-Acepto-_

 _Creí escuchar mal -¿Cómo dices?-_

 _-Que sí Malfoy, acepto-_

 _Una Hermione Granger vengativa, jamás pensé vivir lo suficiente para verlo._

 _Y aquí estamos a minutos de anunciar nuestro compromiso a la sociedad mágica._

 _ **POV-H**_

 _Salgo de la habitación, me encuentro con mis padres que me están esperando. Por sus caras se que aun siguen pensando que es una mala idea. Me ha insistido que no me case por despecho, que ya encontraré a una persona que realmente me ame._

 _No creo que pase. Eso del amor es como un hechizo que te hace ver todo perfecto, idealizas a la persona y/o a la relación. Sin embargo cuando el hechizo comienza a perder su efecto vas viendo como son en realidad las cosas, puede ser que te hayas engañado o no._

 _Y yo no pienso pasar por lo mismo de nuevo._

 _Por fortuna mis padres han optado mejor ya no decir nada y se los agradezco._

 _-Vámonos hija-_

 _-Si padre- contesto tomándolo del brazo._

 _Abordamos el auto que no llevará a la mansión Malfoy. Durante todo ese trayecto a mi mente llegan recuerdos, desde el momento en que he aceptado casarme con él y hasta ahora._

 _Malfoy y yo nos hemos frecuentado más a menudo, el trato es civilizado. No somos amigos ni mucho menos una pareja, podría decirse que me caso con un completo desconocido, ya habrá tiempo para eso._

 _Mi relación con Lucius y Narcisa es rara. Se por el propio Malfoy que su padre es el mas interesado de que se lleve a cabo la boda, por eso es muy condescendiente conmigo y mi familia. Cosa que al principio me dio miedo. Narcisa es bastante cordial, ha tratado de convencer a mis padres que Draco es un buen partido, casi se los ha vendido. Se que solo lo hace para que mi familia no trate de hacerme cambiar de opinión._

 _Evidentemente me he distanciado de los Weasley y de Harry. Se que los Weasley no tienen culpa alguna de la estupideces de Ron, ellos me han mandado mensajes disculpándose por su comportamiento y solicitándome que eso no afecte mi relación con la demás familia, pero comprenden que necesito espacio._

 _También en este lapso, se han generado infinidad de rumores sobre el tipo de relación que tengo con Draco, a partir de varias ocasiones en las que nos han visto juntos, muchos piensan que somos amigos y otros que mantenemos un romance. No hemos dado motivos para dar a entender alguna de las dos._

 _Lo más ilógico es que tanto Ron como Harry me escriben exigiéndome una explicación de ello. Ronald sigue objetando que Malfoy es una mala persona al igual que toda su familia, solo buscan hacerme daño y aprovecharse de mi fama. Solo me rió de eso, no puede ser que me haya roto el corazón y aun así sigue creyéndose con el derecho de opinar si alguien me conviene o no. Harry siempre ha sido un gran hermano para mi, aunque esta vez creo que exagera, cree firmemente que todo eso lo hago para molestar a Ron._

 _Ya me imagino la sorpresa que se van a llevar cuando se anuncie el compromiso._

 _La única que está al tanto de todo es mi buena amiga Luna, ella se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga desde que trabajamos juntas en el ministerio, también es una gran abogada, quien lo hubiera pensado. Mi amiga es tan sincera como siempre, jamás se calla lo que piensa y menos lo hizo cuando le conté de mi próximo matrimonio, no dudó en decirme todo lo que creía, pero al final terminó por apoyarme. Ella ya ha de estarme esperando en la mansión, la cual alcanzo a ver por la ventanilla del auto mágico._

 _ **POV-D**_

 _Todos los invitados han llegado ya. Yo se que muchos están aquí por curiosidad, saben que hoy se anuncia mi compromiso, quieren conocer quien será la desdichada._

 _La prensa jamás se perdería un evento como estos. Ellos aun mantiene el rumor de que puede ser Granger, están en lo cierto pero hoy lo confirmaran._

 _Eso si muero por ver la cara de la comadreja y san Potter, eso va a ser lo mejor de todo este circo._

 _Mis amigos Nott, Blaise y Pansy son de las pocas personas que saben lo que va a pasar en unos momentos. Su reacción al saber que me desposaría con Granger fue sorprendente, lo tomaron bastante bien. Bueno Zabini esta de acuerdo porque solo así se nos facilitará la relación con mucho mas empresas, si él trabaja conmigo al igual que Nott, quien más bien en nuestro abogado. Theo siempre ha sido la voz de la razón de todos nosotros, puede parecer frió pero es una gran persona. Parkinson, esa mujer es bipolar, aun así la aprecio mucho, todos estos años ha permanecido conmigo a pesar de todo. Ellos ya están es sus lugares esperando a que todo de inicio. Me remuevo inquieto afuera del salón, Granger no ha llegado, está retrasada por al menos diez minutos._

 _¿será que se habrá arrepentido?, ¿sus padres al fin la habrán hecho cambiar de opinión?_

 _Se que no soy santo de su devoción de los señores Granger a pesar de que mi madre los ha tratado de convencer de todo lo contrario, hacerles ver que soy un gran partido. Los padres de Hermione no me tratan mal, al contario, su preocupación es porque creen que ambos seremos infelices atados a un matrimonio sin amor._

 _La puerta de la mansión se abre, dejando el paso a Granger. Me tranquilizo al verla entrar. La observo detenidamente, ella luce realmente bien pero está inexpresiva._

 _No logro cruzar palabra alguna con ella porque mi padre me llama desde el salón, es momento de entrar y hacerle frente al destino._

 _Respiro profundamente y me aproximo al lugar, no sin antes mirarla por última vez._

 _ **POV-H**_

 _Él me observa antes de abrir la puerta, yo asiento convencida de que es lo correcto. Minutos después, es el momento de que haga mi entrada al salón._

 _Me recuerdo las razones de porque estoy haciendo esto, al igual que Malfoy respiro profundamente._

 _La puertas se abren y todas las miradas están puestas en mí. Alzo la cara y camino con paso firme hasta Draco._

* * *

 ** _Si algo corto pero bueno así es. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, seguirme en Face lachicariddle y wattpad La Chica Riddle_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey he vuelto y antes de tiempo heeee.**

 **Eso quiere decir que como son tan buenos lectores me apuré a corregir el capítulo y tenerlo listo para ustedes a pesar de mi convalecencia médica, no los quiero chantajear pero esto me vale más reviews no? jajajaja es broma.**

 **El cap es más largo así que disfrutenlo que el otro se nos viene para el 3 de** **septiembre si no es que poco antes.**

 **No se si leen esto jajaja yo muchas veces ni lo hago por meterme en la historia luego luego, pero en mi pagina de Face y en el grupo de Dramione historias que debieron ser contadas siempre dejo un avance del siguiente cap.**

 **CAPITULO DEDICADO A:** **Mari Puente, MafeerBlack31, Tsuki,** . **HR, YadiraDRiddle (somos familia? jajaja), Bombom Kou, (tengo una amiga obsesionada con éste grupo jajaja) y veronikice.**

 **Gracias a todos también por sus favs y comentarios, a los que siguen la historia espero no decepcionarlos.**

 **Ahora si a leer…**

* * *

 **Motivos equivocados**

By LaChicaRiddle

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con HP pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, a ella le debo una vida llena de magia.

 _ **Acotaciones:**_ _las cursivas son los pensamientos de los personajes y los -0-0- son las separaciones de las escenas._

 _ **Capítulo 2 El compromiso**_

La mansión Malfoy estaba lista para ser testigo de uno de los eventos más importantes, que desde hace mucho tiempo no se hacían en dicho lugar.

Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy habían dispuesto de todo lo necesario para que fuera un día único. La decoración, la música y la comida eran perfectas.

Los invitados llegaban al lugar encantados por lo que veían, sin embargo expectantes por lo que fuera a ocurrir. Los sectores más importantes de la sociedad mágica estaban presentes.

Draco se aseguró que ninguno de los Weasley y Potter faltaran, quería que Hermione no tuviera oportunidad de arrepentirse viendo a Ron ahí.

Todos prestaron atención ante la entrada de Lucius Malfoy…

-Buenas noches, agradezco su presencia…- él lucia un sobrio y elegante traje negro, su expresión era el de un consolidado actor - … se que muchos se estarán preguntando el motivo de tan magnifica reunión…- sonrió -… me complace anunciarles oficialmente el compromiso de mi único hijo… Draco Lucius Malfoy- el chico hizo su aparición.

El publico susurraba y comentaba quien podía ser la afortunada o desafortunada. Estos murmullos fueron callados por Narcisa quien llegaba al lado de su marido e hijo.

-Damas y caballeros…- la distinguida mujer portaba un delicado y hermoso vestido negro -… es para mi un honor y placer felicitar a mi hijo por esta nueva etapa que está por comenzar…-

Draco miraba todo el circo montado por sus padres, estaba consciente que iba a ser un día complicado, ya podía imaginarse todas las habladurías de la gente, pero bueno de eso después se encargaría.

-Hijo…- Lucius lo sacó de sus cavilaciones -… por favor-

Él reaccionó, era el momento para que presentara a su futura esposa. Se aclaró la garganta antes de pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Buenas noches, agradezco las palabras de mis padres… _cualesquiera que hayan sido_ … les presento a la futura señora Malfoy…- las puertas se abrieron y todos se giraron para ver quien era -…Hermione Granger-

Mandíbulas desencajadas, rostros en shock eran algunas de las respuestas por parte de los invitados. No les era posible creer lo que sus ojos veían, era cierto que últimamente relacionaban a esos dos chicos pero de ahí a un matrimonio. Los rumores no se hicieron esperar, si ella estaba bajo un hechizo o poción, lo que fuera para dar una explicación lógica a tal locura.

Los Weasley y Potter estaban más que impactados, Ron y Harry inmediatamente trataron de acercarse a su amiga, no obstante ella se los impidió con un gesto.

La castaña en compañía de sus padres fue a reunirse a la que sería su nueva familia.

-Buenas noches, espero estén disfrutando de la velada- dijo ella

El rubio besó su mano y colocó el anillo más impresiónate en la delicada mano de ella. Se sonrieron y con un corto beso en los labios terminaron el espectáculo.

Los padres de los chicos comenzaron a aplaudir y posteriormente fueron seguidos por los asistentes.

-¡Brindemos por los futuros señores Malfoy!- propuso el patriarca de la familia alzando su copa

-¡Salud!- dijeron los demás al unísono –¡Por los novios!-

La celebración trascurrió lo más normal que era posible. Hermione no tuvo ni un minuto si quiera para hablar con alguien, pues su ahora prometido no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Él tenía miedo que Potter o Weasley la hicieran cambiar de opinión, que le hicieran ver que era un _error_.

Sin embargo la castaña no tenía la intención de entablar conversación, no quería escuchar lo mismo que sus padres le repetían una y otra vez " _estas cometiendo un error" , "casarte así sin amor solo te traerá infelicidad",_ ella se quería convencer que era lo mejor.

-Hermione, Draco- llamó la señora Malfoy- es hora de la sesión de fotos-

Ambos chicos fueron guiados a las afueras del salón, cerca del hermoso jardín de aquella mansión.

La prensa esperaba ansiosa esas imágenes que al día siguiente serían la sensación en el mundo mágico, preparaban sus cámaras y vuelaplumas.

Narcisa fingió arreglar la corbata de su hijo y el collar de la chica – Quiten esas caras, es su compromiso, se supone deben estar contentos- ellos suspiraron derrotados y asintieron – bien, ahora sonrían- se alejó dándole oportunidad a los fotógrafos.

El rubio colocó su mano en la cintura de ella acercándola más –Terminemos con esto Hermione- le susurró

Los dos emitieron una falsa sonrisa y los flashes comenzaron. La castaña estaba más que aturdida, agradeció enormemente que los periodistas obtuvieran lo necesario y se marcharan acompañados por Draco.

Hermione decidió despejarse la mente caminando por el hermoso jardín, se ubicó en una banca debajo de un árbol. Sabía que de ahora en adelante todo cambiaría, solo esperaba no darle la razón a todos aquellos que decían que era una equivocación. Tomar una decisión cuando estas herida no es lo mejor, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

 **-o-o-**

Draco después de acompañarlos a la salida se topó con Harry y Ron, éste último parecía como si fuera a explotar.

-Malfoy…- dijo con odio el pelirrojo y con algo de dificultad debido a su deplorable estado etílico

-Aquí no comadreja, síganme- los condujo hasta el despacho, no podía darse el lujo de armar una escenita en su fiesta de compromiso, ya era suficiente con los rumores –Ahora si, soy todo oídos- se acomodó en su silla tras su escritorio.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Hermione?!- gritó Ron golpeando con los puños la mesa causando una carcajada al rubio. -¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!-

-Tú por supuesto…- el pelirrojo enfureció más sacando su varita y lo amenazó -… Potter, controla a tu borracho amigo o me veré en la penosa necesidad de darle una paliza- el ojiverde quien se había mantenido hasta el margen calmó a Ron. – Comadreja, contestando a tus preguntas, me causa gracia que creas que puedes venir a exigir explicaciones de lo que hace MI prometida siendo que tú no eres nada de ella ¿o me equivoco?- el otro chico gruñó – Yo no le hice nada… que ella no quisiera…- disfrutó verlo ponerse colorado -… Hermione fue quien decidió casarse conmigo-

-Eso no es posible, ella no haría eso jamás-

-Pues ya ves que si Potter. Aclarado todo…- se puso en pie -… ¡lárguense de mi casa! Y ¡no quiero que se acerquen a ella, principalmente tú Weasley!-

Ahora fue el turno del pelirrojo de reír -¿A caso crees que podría quitártela?-

-Por supuesto que no- dijo divertido –que tontería-

-No deberías estar tan seguro, ella podrá ser tu esposa pero jamás será totalmente tuya, porque yo siempre estaré en sus pensamientos, cuando la beses serán mis labios los que recuerde y al tocarla desearán que sean mis manos quien la recorran…- el rubio perdió la cordura, al más puro estilo muggle casi saltó sobre él y lo sujetó del cuello.

-Malfoy suéltalo- pidió Harry acercándose inmediatamente pero fue petrificado

Ron reía cínicamente a pesar del agarre, logró lo que quería, molestarlo. –Te duele porque es cierto – escupió con dificultad, la presión aumentaba – una palabra mía y ella regresará a mi lado-

Draco se dejó dominar por la ira, las palabras de Weasley… él se estaba poniendo morado, unos minutos más y dejaría de ser una molestia para siempre. Se reprendió por perder los estribos, estaba claro que solo quería provocarlo. Retiró sus manos del hombre no sin antes darle un empujón.

El pelirrojo al verse liberado tosió llevándose las manos a dicho lugar siendo auxiliado por Harry quien ya no estaba hechizado.

-Una vez más te equivocas comadreja, nada es para siempre, eres un mal recuerdo que pronto quedará en el olvido…¡largo de aquí!-

El resto del trio de oro salió, Ron quería encararlo pero Potter optó por marcharse, ya luego hablarían con su amiga.

Draco lanzó contra la puerta lo primero que encontró en su camino, una licorera. Estaba encolerizado por haberse rebajado al nivel del idiota de Weasley puesto que un Malfoy jamás lo hace, fue inevitable no hacerlo. El verlo ahí fanfarroneando ser el dueño de Hermione lo enloqueció, no porque amara a la castaña, eso era absurdo, le dolía su ego. Se prometió que haría tragarse sus palabras a Ron.

Se tomó unos segundos para serenarse, ya idearía que hacer. Al salir caminó por un estrecho pasillo que lo llevaba directamente al jardín donde seguramente Hermione seguía.

Detuvo el paso al escuchar salir unas voces de una de las tantas puertas de ese pasillo, se pegó lo más que pudo para tratar descubrir de lo que se trataba.

-Lucius he hecho todo lo que me has pedido…-

-Perfecto, ahora no podrás negarte más a darle el ascenso…-

Era su padre, no lo dudó y entró. Efectivamente era Lucius Malfoy y el… jefe de Hermione, se sorprendió de verlo ahí.

-Señor Gold, padre-

-Hijo pasa, veo que ya conoces al señor Gold-

-Así es, es el jefe de mi prometida-

El hombre tragó nervioso –Creo que debo retirarme, hasta pronto-

-Por supuesto- asintió el patriarca Malfoy – Recuerda lo que hablamos-

-Padre…- habló una vez que el sujeto cerró la puerta -…¿qué hacía él aquí?- nada de lo que hacía Lucius de daba buena espina

-Es el invitado de tu "prometida" –

-Sabes a lo que me refiero-

-Es un muy viejo amigo, ahora ve con la señorita Granger la has dejado mucho tiempo sola y creo haber visto rondando al señor Weasley- el hombre sabía como evadir conversaciones.

Draco salió a toda prisa, ahí estaba Hermione, en esa banca bajo un árbol, por su expresión parecía agobiada.

-Granger- se sentó a su lado -¿qué haces aquí?-

-Solo quería despejarme, han sido tantas cosas por un día-

-¿No te estarás arrepintiendo o si?-

Ella lo observó molesta –Por supuesto que no, te di mi palabra y pienso cumplirla. ¿O a caso tú te estas echando para atrás?-

-Jamás y mucho menos ahora…- se calló

-¿Qué dices?-

-Nada, dime ¿has hablado con tus amiguitos?-

Hermione bufó fastidiada – No quiero hablar con ellos y mucho menos con Weasley- lo vio sonreír satisfecho con su respuesta- Tu…- lo apuntó con el dedo -… lo invitaste con algún propósito, ¿cierto?-

-Claro, ¿no querías que él viera que ya es pasado?-

-Si- desvió su mirada

-Pues demuéstralo, ve allá y enséñale que no te afecta su presencia, escondida aquí no lo estas logrando-

-¿por qué haces esto?-

-El trato, ambos salimos ganando-

-El dichoso trato... pues entonces vamos a la fiesta y a darles de que hablar-

-Bien dicho Granger-

 **-o-o-**

Harry llevaba por los hombros a su amigo. Ginny y Luna se acercaron a ayudarlos.

-¡Tú! ¿sabias de esto?- apuntó acusadoramente Ron a la rubia - ¿por qué te callaste?-

-¿Y para qué querías saberlo?- contraatacó- te recuerdo que ya no tienes nada que ver con Hermione, por tanto ella es libre de hacer y deshacer su vida-

-¡No!-

-Amigo, déjalo ya- el ojiverde lo sujeto de nuevo

-Si hermano, mejor vamos a casa, no te hace bien estar aquí-

Ron se quedó estático mirando un punto, sus amigos y hermana se giraron para descubrir que lo había dejado en ese estado. Era Hermione entrando muy sonriente del brazo de Draco.

-Eso no es posible- murmuró el pelirrojo buscando en alguna mesa una botella que le hiciera mas llevadero el amargo momento, Harry y Ginny lo seguían muy de cerca.

Luna vio que eso iba para largo, optó por ir con los señores Granger que se apreciaban bastante fuera de lugar.

Ron no quitaba la mira de Hermione, su ira aumentaba cada vez que Malfoy la aproximaba a su cuerpo, tocaba sus manos, su cara, siempre mantenía algún tipo de contacto físico y ella no era inmune a eso, se sonrojaba, sonreía y lo hacía el centro de su atención.

Unos metros más allá tres ex Slytherin, dos de ellos portaban elegantes smokings negros y la chica un fino vestido azul, analizaban la situación divertidos…

-Parece que a la comadreja se le han pasado las copas, lo que no me cuadra es el porque de su mirada de odio hacia Draco-

-Blaise, eres un despistado-

-¿A que te refieres Pansy?- indagó

-Es más que obvio que semejante noticia no le cayó en gracia- respondió Theo

-¿No se supone que él terminó con Granger?- el moreno ya no entendía nada

-Si, pero la comadreja como todo hombre, siente como suyo lo que ya no tiene cuando lo ve en brazos de otro-

-¡Oye!- expresó Zabini ante el argumento de su amiga

Nott quien examinaba detenidamente al pelirrojo – Puede que tengas un buen punto Pansy, no obstante creo que hay algo más, él aun siente algo por la futura señora Malfoy-

 **-o-o-**

Draco no perdía oportunidad para tener cerca a la castaña, llevaba sus manos a su delgada cintura, la rozaba accidentalmente. Le encantaba ver la cara de odio del zanahorio, verlo rabiar era una gran satisfacción para él.

Hermione entendía que las acciones del rubio estaban dirigidas a un fin en concreto, demostrarle a los demás que ella era su prometida. En un principio se encontraba incómoda, no era de las personas que actuaban algo que no sentía, pero al sentir la mirada de Ron fue el impulso que necesitó para seguirle el juego a Malfoy.

La celebración llegó a su fin cuando la mayoría de los invitados se retiró.

Los Weasley solamentente lograron despedirse a lo lejos de la castaña, cosa que agradeció pues aún no quería escuchar los sermones por parte de ellos. Sus amigos, sabía que no podía evitarlos siempre, ya platicarían.

La castaña se despidió con pesar de sus padres, era evidente su negativa ante su decisión, Luna se ofreció a acompañarlos para que ella se quedara más tranquila.

Al final solo quedaron los futuros esposos y los amigos del rubio.

-Granger, ¿te importa si te robamos a tu…- el moreno se rascó la cabeza – suena descabellado "prometido"?-

-Adelante-

Los chicos se alejaron un poco dejando un tenso ambiente entre Hermione y Pansy. La pelinegra la examinaba de arriba abajo, incomodando a la castaña.

-Lo sabes, ¿no?-

-¿A qué te refieres Granger?-

-A los motivos que nos han llevado hasta este compromiso-

-Si, pero eso no quiere decir que te acepte como esposa de Draco-

-No esperaba menos de ti- agregó sarcásticamente – de seguro tú o alguna de tus amiguitas Greengrass soñaban con esto-

-No lo negaré, solo te exijo que estés a la altura de lo que implica ser la prometida de Draco- soltó con desagrado

Hermione se indignó, sin embargo no se lo hizo saber, buscaba hacerla enojar y no dejaría que lo lograra. – Si estar a la altura implica ser un adorno colgado del brazo de Malfoy, como tú de seguro lo serás, no gracias. Soy una mujer con metas y sueños, no comparto la idea que tienes- Sonrió triunfante al ver una mueca de enojo en la chica.

El comentario hirió el orgullo de la ojiverde- Mira Granger, es más que evidente la pésima relación que tenemos, sin embargo Draco es mi amigo, así que no quiero que un día llegues con la patética excusa de haber regresado con la comadreja, sería doblemente estúpido dejar a Draco por alguien que ya te botó una vez-

La castaña a esas alturas estaba más que molesta, ¿cómo podría pensar Parkinson que regresaría con el estúpido de Ron?- No te tengo que dar ningún tipo de explicaciones, pero eso jamás pasará-

-Pues eso espero Granger…-

Draco de reojo se percató de la discusión entre las chicas, conocía bastante bien a la pelinegra para poder deducir que soltaba su veneno sobre Granger. Así que dejó para después la charla de negocios con sus amigos antes de que la castaña matara a Parkinson o peor, rompiera su compromiso.

-Pansy…- llegó hasta ellas -… ya es muy tarde, debes estar cansada-

La ojiverde rodó los ojos – Ok, ya entendí…- se dirigió a la chica -… nos queda una platica pendiente … Granger-

-Cuando quieras Parkinson-

El rubio solicitó apoyo a sus compañeros con la mirada y ellos respondieron acompañando a Pansy hasta el punto de aparición.

Hermione aprovechó ese momento para meterse a la chimenea.

-Granger…-

-Malfoy- exclamó cansada antes de desaparecer

Sintió un brazo sobre sus hombros, era Nott – Tranquilo Draco, no romperá su compromiso si es lo que te preocupa-

Malfoy caminó furioso de un lado al otro – Si la tonta de Pansy dijo algo fuera de lugar me las pagará, ¿a caso no sabe todo lo que está en juego?-

-Relájate- le ofreció un whiskey

 **-o-o-**

Las noticias, rumores y habladurías sobre el compromiso de Draco y Hermione fueron demasiadas. Dos puntos de vista eran los que predominaban: Unos creían firmemente que los Malfoy se estaban aprovechando de la fama y fortuna de la castaña; Otros por su lado creían que eran parte de una historia de amor trágica y clandestina que fue interrumpida por la guerra y retomada años después.

Los Weasley eran del primer grupo, insistían en que los Malfoy usaban a Hermione. Molly y Ginny le recriminaban a Ron por romper con la castaña y orillarla a semejante locura.

-¡Ronald, espero estés contento!- dijo la señora Weasley

-Ya no me lo recuerdes-

-¡Ron eres un tonto, tu y tus indecisiones han ocasionado esto!- le gritó Ginny saliendo de ahí. Todos los Weasley presentes miraron decepcionados al chico.

Harry se despidió de su familia postiza y se encaminó al ministerio, tenía la esperanza de ver a Hermione y hablar al fin con ella, hacerla entrar en razón.

 **-o-o-**

-Señorita Granger o ¿debo decir futura señora Malfoy?- saludó el guardia de la entrada al ministerio.

La castaña rió por compromiso – Bob, por ahora Granger esta bien… _en un tiempo más será Malfoy_ -

-Como usted diga señorita, adelante, tenga un buen día-

Hermione caminó por su lugar de trabajo, se percataba de las miradas y susurros a sus espaldas; ya se lo esperaba. Suspiró, este sería un largo y pesado día.

Se apresuró a llegar a la seguridad de su oficina, esperaba que el trabajo la hiciera olvidar por un momento el disparate en lo que se había convertido su vida.

Pasó un par de horas en total calma hasta que fue interrumpida por Harry, ella no tuvo más opción que dejarlo pasar, aunque ya presentía el motivo de aquella visita.

-Hermione, ¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó sin rodeos

-Harry, creo que soy lo suficientemente grande para tomar mis propias decisiones-

-¿Esto es por Ron?...- examinó a su amiga, su mueca de desagrado decía demasiado

La castaña evidentemente se molestó, odiaba que creyeran que todo lo que ella hacía últimamente girara en torno al pelirrojo, en parte esta decisión si, pero no se lo iba a dejar saber – Harry, claro que no es por Ronald-

-¿Entonces realmente tienes algo con Malfoy?...- ella asintió -… ¿tanto así para casarte con él?-

-Si-

El ojiverde se sorprendió, pero su amiga no lo engañaba, la conocían tan bien. Era más que obvio que si era por culpa de Ron. Odiaba siempre quedar en medio de sus problemas de pareja, si se ponía de un lado o el otro, sus mejores amigos terminaban enojados con él. Harry analizó la situación, si seguía insistiendo con Hermione que cometía un error, se alejaría y quedaría totalmente desprotegida contra los Malfoy si es que tramaban algo.

-Esta bien, tu ganas Hermione. Sabes que siempre te voy a apoyar- la chica corrió a abrazarlo, sentir el apoyo de alguien tan importante para ella era un gran alivio.

-Gracias Harry- él le correspondió el gesto acariciando su espalda y besando su cabeza

Alguien desde la puerta carraspeo para hacerse notar…

-¿Interrumpo algo?-

Los amigos rompieron el abrazo y se enfocaron en quien acababa de llegar

-Malfoy- habló el ojiverde estudiándolo

-Potter, te diría que es un gusto verte pero te estaría mintiendo. Necesito hablar con mi prometida-

Hermione le dio una mirada al su amigo de esta bien luego hablamos. El azabache antes de irse abrazó de nuevo a la castaña para infundirle ánimos y hacerle notar que no estaba sola.

Draco cerró la puerta y aplicó un hechizo silenciador, mientras ella regresaba a su asiento.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?-

-Granger, deberías tener más cuidado con tus tratos hacia otros hombres…- ella se extrañó por el comentario -… recuerda que vas a ser la señora Malfoy y no quiero que por tus indiscreciones se diga que soy un cornudo-

-Malfoy tu no me dices que hacer, además es Harry mi amigo de toda la vida-

-Pues compórtate a la altura- tomo asiento frente a ella y se entretuvo con un pisapapeles.

-Ya suenas como tu amiguita Parkinson, pero espero lo mismo de ti-

-Si lo mencionas por Greengrass, eso es historia-

-Nos estamos entendiendo, entonces …- le quitó el pisapapeles -…¿qué haces aquí?-

-Por amor a Merlín, ¿qué no puedo venir a visitar a la futura señora Malfoy?-

Hermione rodó los ojos –Malfoy-

-Esta bien, nos ha llamado del profeta para una entrevista- en parte era cierto, sin embargo no era el principal motivo de estar ahí….

 _Flashback_

 _Ya que su padre no quiso decirle nada a Draco, se vio en la necesidad de ir hasta el ministerio a interrogar al jefe de Hermione, tenía el presentimiento que no era nada bueno._

 _-Buenos días señor Gold- dijo entrando a su oficina_

 _El hombre ser removió nervioso – Señor Malfoy, ¿a qué debo su visita?-_

 _-Realmente creo que usted ya sabe a que he venido-_

 _Tragó grueso antes de contestar – Mire no se de lo que habla-_

 _-Ok como quiera, solo le digo que hacer tratos con mi padre nunca es una buena idea-_

 _Fin del flashback_

-¿No fue suficiente con lo de la fiesta?-

-No se si habrás notado pero la noticia de nuestro compromiso ha causado tanto revuelo, así que te espero para la cena en la mansión-

-¿Es hoy mismo la entrevista?, no creo poder yo tengo mucho trabajo…-

-Granger no me interesa, recuerda que tenemos un trato-

-Esta bien, ahí estaré-

-Mas te vale que seas puntual…- se levantó -… nos vemos en casa-

-Lo que digas Malfoy-

 **-o-o-**

Harry había ido a San Mungo a visitar a su novia, más bien a informarle lo que habló con su castaña amiga, pues estaba preocupada.

-¿Qué dijo?-

-Ginny, Hermione está muy decidida-

-Pero sabes que se está equivocando, se que mi hermano es un tarado pero no por eso va a cometer el error de su vida-

El ojiverde cogió de las manos a su chica –No podemos hacer nada más que apoyarla- la pelirroja se perdió en su mirada, esa que la hipnotizaba

-Ok, como digas, así que ahora a trabajar señor Subcomisionado de Cooperación Mágica -

-Esta bien Sanadora Weasley, no olvides que tenemos una reservación esta noche-

-Claro, ahí estaré- lo besó rápidamente antes de salir corriendo por una emergencia.

El azabache sonrió, amaba a su novia aunque últimamente estaban algo distanciados, el motivo: trabajo. Así decidieron dedicarle más tiempo a su relación, esta cena era con ese fin.

 **-o-o-**

Draco llegó a su empresa, Theo y Blaise lo estaban esperando ya…

-Malfoy, al fin llegas-

-¿Y ahora que pasa?- dijo malhumorado

-¿De donde vienes?, lo digo por tu humor de perros-

-Del Ministerio…- se sirvió un poco de brandy -… no logré que me dijera nada el señor Gold-

-Tu padre lo ha de tener muy bien amenazado- dijo Zabini

-¿Qué crees que sea lo que oculta?-

-Theo lamentablemente algo no muy bueno, lo que más me alarma es si tiene que ver con el trabajo de Granger-

-Awww por Merlín, te preocupa Granger- se burlo el moreno seguido de su otro amigo

-¡Cállense! y mejor díganme que ha pasado con el contrato-

-Ya solo falta que lo firmemos pero el señor Graham quiere que esto se lleve a cabo en una cena en su casa, puesto que quiere conocer a tu prometida- habló el castaño abogado

-Acabas de anunciar tu compromiso y todas las puertas se te están abriendo- Blaise palmeo la espalda de su amigo

-Bueno entonces a concentrarnos en esa firma de contrato-

-Ok Draco, pero ¿no crees que como tu abogado debería ir?-

-No lo creo-

-Pero soy tu abogado- replicó ante la negativa del rubio

-Theo mejor dile que quieres ir a esa lujosa casa, aunque harás mal tercio-

-Nott, Blaise tiene razón, así que si quieres ir lleva compañía, puede ser Zabini o algo más femenino-

-Lo lamento pero no estoy disponible Nott, saldré con una hermosa castaña. Deberías decirla a la futura señora Malfoy que te presente a su rara amiga, la lunática-

-Muy gracioso, mejor sigamos trabajando-

Los tres hombres se enfocaron en sus papeles y demás asuntos, ese día apenas empezaba y aún les quedaban muchas cosas por hacer.

* * *

Quiero saber que les ha parecido, déjenlo en sus comentarios porfa. Saludos y abrazos virtuales.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey chicos que hay de nuevo? Si ya que que dije que aun faltaba para que lo publicara, pero está listo así que que mas da? A leer.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Se que no es el gran capítulo pero es crucial para la historia. Después entenderán.**

 **Gracias a todos por sus mensajes, a quien sigue la historia, a quien la agregó a favoritos, etc.**

 **Capítulo dedicado especialmente :**

 **superjunior15 (lamento no haberte puesto en el cap anterior)**

 **Noemi Cullen (gracias por leer y que bueno te este gustando)**

 **Malaka Black (no se porque siento que te has equivocado de fic, pero te agradezco de todos modos)**

 **Slytherin's Malfoy ( gracias por leer)**

 **Sally. Elisabeth. HR. (Lo descubrirás poco a poco, no comas ansias)**

 **Nathyhcr ( Si porque no? Jajaja ahora que la mala sea ella)**

 **GabiLime14 (gracias por leer)**

 **alejandra Salazar (sigo trabajando en ese fic, se me han complicado las ideas pero lo tendrás, eso es seguro)**

 **pekelittrell (que bueno que te ha gustado, espero te siga enganchando la idea)**

 **Bombom kou (si la bomba estalló, para saber lo de la cena hay que esperar un poco, lo descubrirás)**

* * *

 **Motivos equivocados**

By LaChicaRiddle

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con HP pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, a ella le debo una vida llena de magia.

 _ **Acotaciones:**_ _las cursivas son los pensamientos de los personajes y los -0-0- son las separaciones de las escenas._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Capítulo 3 Ascenso**_

Tanto Luna como Hermione fueron llamadas a una junta en el consejo del Departamento de la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

El señor Gold tenía un importante anuncio que hacer, la mayoría se encontraba ya presente. El asistente del jefe se acercó hasta él…

-Señor, ¿no cree que es una locura nombrar a esa sangre sucia su mano derecha?-

-Calla Anderson, esto no es de tu incumbencia, ahora retírate-

Anthon Gold era un hombre que ocultaba muchas cosas, cosas que podrían sepultar su carrera en el ministerio, después de varios años aún mantenía vivas esas ideas de la pureza de sangre. Si, él despreciaba a lo nacidos de muggle como muchos otros, sin embargo no podía hacerlo evidente pues la imagen de buena persona que se había creado para en algún momento ser ministro se vendría abajo. Lucius Malfoy era el único que conocía su más grande secreto, fue un mortífago desertor pero eso no se vería bien para el próximo ministro. El patriarca Malfoy lo amenazó con exponer esa verdad si no le daba un mejor puesto a Granger, al principio no entendía el interés en la chica y al verla con Draco comprendió todo; buscaban aprovecharse de la imagen de Hermione para reposicionarse nuevamente en la sociedad. Después de tanto negarle el puesto por una u otra cosa al fin iba a nombrarla su mano derecha, su sucesora cuando él se lanzara como ministro.

-Señores agradezco su presencia…- comenzó su discurso el hombre -… ahora que estamos todos reunidos quiero informarles de los próximos cambios que va a enfrentar este departamento, como todos sabrán en unos meses me postularé como candidato para ministro…- varios aplausos se escucharon -… gracias por el apoyo…- Hermione a lo lejos pudo distinguir unas cuantas caras muy familiares que hace mucho tiempo no veía -… como decía a este departamento se van a integrar los señores Longbottom y Krum…- la castaña perdió el hilo de lo que hablaba su jefe al ver de nuevo a sus amigos, estaba feliz de verlos. Luna le dio un codazo cuando escuchó su nombre -… y en lo que respecta a la futura señora Malfoy…- todos voltearon a verla -… desde ahora será mi mano derecha, antes de que sus propuestas lleguen a mí deben ser aprobadas por ella…-

Hermione estaba pasmada, al fin veía claro su nuevo puesto por el que tanto había luchado, aunque quisiera negarlo, eran en parte por su compromiso con Malfoy. Se sentía asqueada con lo que tuvo que hacer, era despreciable para ella conseguir algo que no fuera por tus propios méritos.

El señor Gold siguió hablando de más cosas por unos cuantos minutos para después dar por terminada la junta y pidiéndole a todos regresar a sus lugares de trabajo, no sin antes solicitarle unos segundos a la castaña.

-Señorita Granger, la felicito por su nuevo puesto-

-Gracias señor-

-Quiero que lo más pronto posible se mude a su nueva oficina y de ser posible se ponga al corriente de todos mis asuntos-

-Claro que si señor- el hombre se retiró haciendo posible que al fin se reunieran los antiguos amigos.

Hermione caminó con una enorme sonrisa hasta Luna, Neville y Viktor quienes ya hablaban animadamente.

-Hey chicos…- los saludó besando sus mejillas-…cuanto tiempo-

-Es un gusto verte de nuevo Herrmione- habló el búlgaro

-Lo mismo digo-

-Mucho saludo chicos, pero debemos volver a nuestros trabajos ¿recuerdan? –

Los demás le dieron la razón a la rubia, no obstante quedaron de reunirse a la salida para ponerse al corriente de sus vidas.

 **-o-o-**

Pansy Parkinson se encontraba desayudando desde la comodidad de su mansión, cuando fue interrumpida por una estridente voz proveniente de la chimenea.

* * *

-¡Pansy!-

-¿Qué pasa Daphne?- siguió alimentándose mientras la recién llegada se ubicaba frente a ella

-¡¿Cómo es que Draco se casa con la sangre sucia de Granger?!- gritó molesta espantando a los elfos domésticos que le ofrecían un café.

-Por Merlín Daphne ¿qué esperabas que hiciera Draco?, tu no quisiste casarte con él-

-Lo se pero por lo menos que se consiguiera a alguien decente, es como rebajarse…- la pelinegra rodó los ojos -… mira que después de tenerme a mí, de seguro lo hace para llamar mi atención. Se que entrará en razón y volverá a mi, no sin antes botar a la sangre sucia esa-

-Lo que tú digas, ahora si no te importa quiero terminar de comer tranquilamente-

La rubia ofendida se levantó –Claro, como tienes demasiadas ocupaciones. Contar zapatos y dinero…- se burló antes de desaparecer entre las llamas verdes.

Pansy se quedó pensando en lo que dijo su "amiga". Era cierto que no tenía nada que hacer, contaba con el dinero suficiente para jamás trabajar en su vida (herencia de sus padres). Sin embargo un vació se apoderaba de ella, Granger ya le había insinuado que no poseía metas ni sueños en la vida más que ser una esposa adorno. Todo lo que hacía era salir de compras, a fiestas y frecuentar amistades no tan gratas y más que falsas como las Greengrass. Quería sentirse útil como sus amigos Draco, Theo y Blaise; ellos trabajan y aún así salían a divertirse.

Sonrió, acababa de tener una grandiosa idea, iría esa misma tarde a buscar trabajo.

Su primera opción fue ir a las empresas Malfoy, era inversionista ahí así que era una posibilidad. Esto cambió cuando vio lo aburrido que era todo, así que prefirió ir al Ministerio de Magia, allí seguro encontraba algo interesante; tal vez se encargaría de un departamento o algo a su nivel.

Al llegar al ministerio se apabulló con tanta seriedad, fue hasta la oficina de un antiguo amigo de la familia, el señor Sharp quien coordinaba al personal o en idioma muggle recursos humanos.

-Señorita Parkinson, es un gusto tenerla aquí- le ofreció asiento

-Gracias-

-Y dígame, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?-

-Seré franca, estoy buscando un empleo y espero usted me ayude en eso - el hombre se sorprendió por la petición u orden más bien.

-Por supuesto señorita cuente con ello, ¿tiene algo en mente?-

-La verdad…-

Harry Potter entro a la oficina todo lleno de tinta seguido de una mujer embarazada casi a punto de reventar quien lloraba.

-Señor Sharp necesito que le den ya su periodo maternal o como sea que se diga a la señora Chang-

La aludida se disculpó un vez más – Lo siento tanto- gimoteo

-Lo se y no la culpo, pero comprenda que es un peligro para usted y los demás en el cuartel- afirmó el ojiverde haciendo aun llorar más a la mujer.

Pansy se tapó los oídos e hizo una mueca de desagrado –Señora no llore, es molesto-

-Nadie me entiende…- habló la embarazada -… sabe que señor Potter, renuncio- se fue indignada

-Gracias Parkinson, ahora me he quedado sin asistente por tu culpa-

-¿Mi culpa Potter?, ¿no era que querías que se marchara?-

-Si pero no para siempre, ella es una mujer bastante competente-

-¿Quien te entiende Potter?-

\- Disculpen…- el otro hombre en la habitación llamó su atención – bueno ya que la señora Chang se fue y usted señorita Parkinson busca trabajo, ¿por qué no se queda con ese puesto por el momento?-

-¡¿Qué?!- la chica no podía creer la ocurrencia del señor Sharp, la risa de Harry hizo que centrara su naciente enojo en él - ¿Qué es tan gracioso Potter?-

-Que busques empleo y en segundo lugar que obviamente no podrías con el puesto, se nota a kilómetros que no es lo tuyo- se burló él

La pelinegra quería ahorcarlo por mofarse de ella en su cara, no se lo iba a permitir – Sabe que señor Sharp, acepto. ¿Cuándo empiezo?-

-¿Hoy mismo?- contestó el hombre

Ahora era Harry el impactado, jamás pensó que ella accedería.

-Perfecto-

-Bien, entonces vaya con el señor Potter, desde hoy es su asistente-

Harry y Pansy llegaron a la Subcomisión de Cooperación Mágica unos pisos más abajo e inmediatamente él le dio una inmensa lista de sus principales deberes, los cuales incluían llevarle café, contestar el correo, apilar sus documentos etc.

-Potter, ¿a caso estas tratando de vengarte?-

El chico sonrió – Claro que no, así que apresúrate a confirmar mi reservación en el restaurant que te indiqué-

-Si Potter- puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó con su trabajo

 **-o-o-**

Viktor y Neville ya esperaban a sus amigas junto a la fuente del ministerio, ahí habían acordado encontrarse.

-Hola de nuevo- saludó Luna, los chicos correspondieron al saludo.

-¿A dónde irremos?- indagó Krum

-Hay un pequeño café por aquí cerca, disculpen pero no tengo mucho tiempo, olvide que debo asistir a otro compromiso- se excusó la castaña

-No hay problema Hermione, entendemos que ahora eres una mujer con muchos compromisos- comentó Longbottom haciendo sonreír incómoda a la chica y ocasionándole un bufido imperceptible al búlgaro.

Una vez en la cafetería al fin lograron ponerse al tanto de la vida de ellos. Neville les comentó que todos esos años luchó por los derechos de las criaturas y personas menos favorecidas encontrándose en ese camino con Viktor, él dejó su prominente carrera en el quidditch al lesionarse el hombro. El búlgaro al verse marginado por su situación abandonó el deporte y buscó ayudar a los demás en situaciones similares.

Tanto Luna como Hermione estaban impactadas, jamás se imaginaron que precisamente ellos fuera activistas en lucha por la igualdad; siempre pensaron en Longbottom como un brillante herbolario y a Krum como un famoso atleta.

La rubia y Neville se enfrascaron en una intensa charla sobre criaturas extrañas, lo que le permitió a Viktor interrogar a la castaña.

-He escuchado que te casas-

-Si así es- contestó indiferente

-Se que no es muy cortés preguntarlo, pero ¿por qué Malfoy?, ¿no es que se llevaban mal? ¿qué pasó con Weasley?-

Otra vez las mismas preguntas, odiaba tener que dar explicaciones de su vida, sus decisiones.

Sonrió falsamente –Bueno Viktor así son las cosas-

-Herrmione…- el búlgaro notó el fastidio en ella

\- Si quieres saber más puedes leer el próximo artículo que salga en el profeta-

-Lo siento, no erra mi intensión molestarr-

La castaña recogió sus cosas ante la mirada confundida de sus otros amigos –Si me disculpan debo irme, Luna nos vemos mañana…- se dirigió a los chicos -…Nev un gusto, Viktor- salió casi huyendo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Longbottom a su amigo

-No lo se, estábamos hablando de su próxima boda…- Luna sacudió su cabeza, ahora entendía la repentina huida de Hermione, le fastidiaba que todo el mundo le cuestionara y quisiera dar consejo sobre el reciente tema de su enlace matrimonial.

Neville le restó importancia y se dispuso a continuar su platica con la rubia, mientras que Viktor meditaba sobre lo ocurrido.

 _-¿Será que a caso Herrmione se casa obligada?, no la vi radiante como toda novia… eso me da una oportunidad… a eso fue a lo que regresé a conseguir que ella me ame…-_

 **-o-o-**

Harry salió de su oficina, quería revisar sus últimos pendientes antes de su cena con Ginny.

-Parkinson…- llamó -… ¿queda algo más?-

-No Potter- habló con fastidió, ese día había sido una pesadilla y estaba más que claro que el chico contribuyó. No la dejó descansar ni cinco minutos, la traía de departamento en departamento entregando y solicitando papeles. Contestó infinidad de cartas y llevó café a más no poder a su nuevo jefe. Muchas veces pasó por su cabeza maldecirlo y salir de ahí, sin embargo no quería darle la satisfacción de irse porque hacerlo sería darle la razón.

-Muy bien- la observó, hizo lo que estuvo a su alcance para molestarla pero ella como toda una ex Slytherin no se amedrentó y siguió adelante, debía admitir que no había hecho mal su trabajo, al principio tuvo dificultades pero nada que ahora no dominara.

Una lechuza llegó de improviso y la pelinegra la atendió, era una nota urgente para Harry.

-Potter…- se la extendió al ver el remitente

Él la tomó, era de Ginny… " _Harry lo siento mucho_ …" no necesitó leer más, sabía a donde iba todo. Arrugó la hoja molesto –Parkinson cancela la reservación en el restaurant y ya puedes marcharte. Mañana a las 7 am-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tan temprano?- el chico asintió sin ganas de discutir y ella comprendió –Ok-

La miró por última vez antes de salir de ahí, estaba decepcionado. Otra vez Ginny le quedaba mal, entendía que el trabajo de la pelirroja era demandante pero ya casi no pasaban tiempo juntos, si así era ahora que eran novios ¿cómo sería cuando se casaran y tuvieran hijos?. Era un egoísta, si, pero solo quería una vida tranquila en su adolescencia ya había tenido mucha aventura. Sus planes para esa noche se limitaron a llegar a casa y cenar algo preparado por Kreacher y dormir temprano.

 **-o-o-**

Hermione rara vez llegaba tarde, esta ocasión fue la excepción pues llevaba varios minutos retrasada a la famosa entrevista en la Mansión Malfoy. Se podía imagina a Draco molesto…

-Por aquí señorita- la guió un elfo

-Gracias- antes de girar el pomo se mentalizó y puso su mejor sonrisa

-Llegas tarde- dijo una fría voz a su espalda, se giró para encontrarse con un furibundo rubio

-Perdí la noción del tiempo-

-No me interesa, tu deber es estar a tiempo siempre- no la dejó replicar pero percibió su indignación al abrir la puerta. –Buenas noches disculpen la tardanza- se dirigió a sus padres y reportera quienes ya los esperaban, ofreció su brazo a la castaña quien lo tomó aun molesta. Se ubicaron en un sillón de dos plazas frente a la periodista y su fotógrafo.

Narcisa y su esposo se despidieron –Hijos les damos algo de espacio-

-Me gustaría que me visitaran en mi despacho al terminar- exigió aunque no lo pareciera Lucius

-Si les parece comencemos la entrevista-

-Ok-

La castaña examinó a la mujer, era delgada, alta y morena con una larga cabellera negra, le parecía bastante conocida…

-¿Parvati Patil?-

-Si señorita Granger-

-Llámame Hermione como en los viejos tiempos-

-De acuerdo, si no les importa usaré una vuela pluma. Ahora bien, todos nos hemos quedo impactados con la noticia de su compromiso pues ignorábamos que sostenían una relación más allá de la cordialidad de compañeros. ¿Cómo fue que iniciaron su romance?-

Draco se adelantó a contestar – Las cosas que no buscas siempre son las que encuentran y en este caso no fue la excepción. Surgió de la nada y se asentó sobre un futuro que no contempla el pasado, no quiere decir que esta olvidado solo que ahora es un recordatorio de aprendizajes -miró a la castaña y sostuvo su mano. Hermione se sorprendió por sus palabras eran las adecuadas, no dijo mucho pero todo estaba ahí, tampoco era que esperaba un discurso cursi y que obviamente fuera poco creíble.

-¿Es así como dejaron atrás su enemistad de años, olvidando todo?-

-Creo que Draco fue muy explicito al decir que el pasado no se olvida, es de éste del cual aprendemos y nos sirve para caminar hacia delante. Es cierto que manteníamos una enemistad pero fueron cosas de niños, ahora somos adultos.-

-Retomando sus palabras, ¿También se aprende de antiguas relaciones como Ronald Weasley y Daphne Greengrass?-

Hermione se tensó y el rubio mantuvo su agarre para infundirle fuerza – Así es, de los errores también– Parvati iba a sacar más sobre esto pero él no la dejó - Pero hondar más me parece una falta de respeto frente a mi futura esposa, no hay más que hablar de ese tema porque ya no es relevante para nosotros- concluyó fríamente haciéndole entender a la reportera que no cedería al respecto.

-Muchos creen que esta unión se debe a la conveniencia por parte de usted y su familia señor Malfoy…-

Draco trató de serenarse, no pensó que tan pronto comenzaran con ese tipo de preguntas.

-Parvati, comprendo que las personas piensen eso pero ¿no creen que yo siendo como dicen, la bruja más inteligente de mi generación no me daría cuenta de eso?

-Cierto pero los sentimientos pueden nublar nuestro juicio y tomar malas decisiones…-

¿Quien se creía esa mujer?, decir que era una mala decisión casarse con él, Draco quería maldecirla un poco…

-Solo si dejas que las emociones te dominen, pero este no es el caso. Soy consciente de lo que hago y casarme con Draco Malfoy jamás será una mala decisión- le sonrió al rubio esperando jamás arrepentirse de estas últimas palabras.

-Agradezco sus palabras, la última pregunta…- vaya ya era hora pensaron ambos chicos -… ¿Cuándo será la boda más esperada de todos los tiempos?-

-En un par de meses- contestó el rubio

Tomaron las fotos para el reportaje y despidieron más que gustosos a la prensa.

-Esa mujer es odiosa-

-Totalmente de acuerdo Malfoy-

-Ahora vayamos a ver que quiere mi padre-

 **-o-o-**

Lucius Malfoy revisaban con detenimiento unos papeles cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante- Justo a quien esperaba, su hijo y a la señorita Granger –tomen asiento- así lo hicieron

-Padre, ¿qué pasa?-

-Revisen el acuerdo prenupcial de los Malfoy- le tendió el sobre a la castaña – debe estar firmado y corregido un mes antes de la boda- sin más los dejó solos con muchas dudas.

Hermione leyó los papeles para ambos destacando entre tanta palabrería…

" _Al llevarse a cabo la unión, las fortunas se fusionan en una sola quedando a disposición del patriarca de la familia…_

 _El divorcio solo se puede llevar a cabo cuando la relación sea insostenible y como mutuo acuerdo. Exceptuando la llegada de un hijo, se deberá esperar hasta un año después del alumbramiento…_

 _Los hijos quedarán bajo la custodia del padre y será este quien decida si le permite a la madre frecuentarlos..."_

Ella no pudo continuar leyendo -¿Tú sabías algo de esto Malfoy?-

-Estaba al tanto de su existencia pero jamás lo había leído-

-Pues me parece indignante y no estoy de acuerdo-

-Me imaginaba…- rodó los ojos - ¿qué es lo que quieres cambiar?-

-Tu padre es el patriarca de la familia ¿cierto?...- él asintió-… No quiero que ponga un dedo en el dinero…-

-Concuerdo, ¿algo más?-

-Los hijos siempre se quedan con la madre-

-No eso si que no. ¡Ningún hijo mío crecerá lejos de mi y mucho menos dejaré que algún otro sujeto lo críe!-

-¡¿Y que te hace creer que dejaré que me alejen de mis hijos y los críe alguna otra?!-

A estas alturas su conversación ya había subido algunos decibeles, sus rostros reflejaban molestia y todo por un simple documento que podía dirigir el rumbo de sus vidas.

-Granger esta discusión no nos llevará a ningún lado. Todo esto sucederá en el hipotético caso de un divorcio…-ella se tranquilizó, Draco tenía razón. Aun no estaban casados, mucho menos tenían hijos y ellos ya peleaban por una custodia.-…o es que ¿ya tan pronto lo estas considerando?- Ese era Draco Malfoy regándola con sus comentarios. Hermione no dijo nada -¡Contesta!-

-Sabes que, ya no quiero hablar contigo…- se alejó hasta la salida -…eres imposible-

El rubio se extrañó por la actitud de la chica, ella no era de las que evitaban las discusiones. -¿Qué pasa contigo?...- le bloqueó la puerta-… ¿me estas dando la razón?-

Bufó fastidiada – siempre va a ser así ¿no?... él frunció el ceño- empiezo a creer que la gente tiene razón y lo que vamos a hacer es un error. Discutimos por todo, ¡ni siquiera nos soportamos!-

-¿te estas arrepintiendo...?-

-¡no estas escuchando!, ¿cómo se supone que viviremos juntos, compartiremos una vida, tendremos hijos si no podemos estar mas de unos minutos sin pelear? No te conozco y tu a mi tampoco...-

Todo lo que decía ella era cierto. Por la cabeza de Draco jamás pasó todo esto, si se casarían pero eso era una mínima parte de lo que enfrentarían después, una vida juntos.

Al verlo pasmado continuó- ¿no lo habías contemplado?, creo que tenemos mucho que pensar-

El rubio se retiro de la puerta permitiéndole el paso, una última mirada y ella se perdió entre la obscuridad del pasillo.

¿Esos motivos que los llevaron a tomar esa decisión serian los suficientemente fuertes para mantener o romper el compromiso?

 **-o-o-**

Ya entrada la madrugada cierta pelirroja arribaba a su hogar, estaba consciente que al amanecer una charla no muy grata con Harry la esperaba, así que optó por dormir pues había sido un día agotador y mañana sería otro día.

El ojiverde despertó primero y la vio junto a él, no quería hablar con ella aún, fue a alistarse para el trabajo.

-Harry, espera…- pidió la chica levantándose rápidamente, sin embargo él la ignoró dirigiéndose a la ducha -… Harry en verdad lo siento, fue una emergencia y no puedo ignorar la vida de las personas por una simple cena-

Potter se detuvo y la observó fijamente – ¡Nadie te pide que dejes morir a las personas, lo único que solicito es verte por lo menos más de treinta minutos!-

-No empecemos de nuevo por favor-

-Ok como quieras- se adentró al baño

¿Por qué Harry no entendía su trabajo?, Era su pasión, amaba sentir esa adrenalina, ver a sus pacientes sanos. Amaba profundamente al ojiverde pero también a su profesión.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, ya se que ahora si tarde un poco pero acá esta el capítulo es de los más largos, así que tienen mucho que leer.**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir la historia**

 **Capítulo dedicado a:**

 **-RoseAllyWhitPotter17 (si Ginny debería ordenar sus prioridades. Harry merece a alguien que lo procure, alguna idea de quien? Tal vez la bomba estalle pero en que momento? )**

 **-Pekelittrell (No se, no puedo decir nada. Si ellos ponen de su parte claro que todo puede pasar)**

 **\- Sally Elizabeth HR ( exactamente Ginny debe darse tiempo para todo. Si va a ser un matrimonio normal con todo lo que involucre el matrimonio, eso lo hace mas interesante no?)**

 **-Alejandra Salazar (veamos en este capítulo como va Pansy como secretaria. No puedo decir nada sobre la aparición de Víctor pero es clave. Con respecto a Hermione y Draco es que son ellos mismos)**

 **-Bombom Kou ( tal vez este capítulo Resuelva algunas de tus interrogantes. Espero te guste el capítulo)**

 **-eliiconber.13 (gracias por leer, espero te siga gustando)**

* * *

 **El siguiente capítulo estará listo en unas semanas, he estado corrigiéndolo porque no me convence espero tenerlo pronto. Así que les pido paciencia.**

 **Saludos y besos a todos.**

 **Sin mas los dejo que lean...**

 **pd. No olviden dejar sus comentarios para saber que les parece**

* * *

 **Motivos equivocados**

By LaChicaRiddle

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con HP pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, a ella le debo una vida llena de magia.

 _ **Acotaciones:**_ _las cursivas son los pensamientos de los personajes y los -0-0- son las separaciones de las escenas._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Capítulo 4 Un buen trato**_

Días habían pasado desde que se vieron por ultima vez, por sus cabezas pasaron muchas cosas.

Granger se replanteó los motivos que la habían llevado a aceptar tal locura. ¿Era suficiente el despecho y un mejor puesto, como para anteponerlo a su felicidad? Además no tenía claro que esperar de una relación con Malfoy... golpeó su frente con su escritorio, todo era muy complejo...

-Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien?- la castaña alzo la vista topándose con su mejor amiga, como caída del cielo en los peores momentos

-Luna, disculpa no te escuche llegar-

\- Sentí que debía estar aquí y por lo que veo necesitas hablar-

-si amiga...- la castaña le explicó todo, agradecía enormemente que ella conociera la verdadera historia porque sería un martirio no poder hablar con nadie de ello.

-Vaya, no te diré que te lo dije porque eso ya lo hice…-

-Luna eso no ayuda-

-Si no estas convencida ya sabes que hacer-

El rubio al igual que ella pensó mucho las cosas, sin embargo él no tenía nada que perder porque no tenía nada, él sería al parecer el único que ganaría con todo eso. Esperaba que la parte racional de Hermione no la hiciera retroceder y si eso ocurría se valdría de cualquier cosa para mantenerla con él. Dejo esa ideas para mas tarde pues sus amigos hicieron acto de presencia...

-hey Draco...- saludo Theo -...el señor Graham ha mandado la confirmación de la cena para firmar el contrato, será mañana-

-Ok, Blaise ten todos los datos actualizados-

-Claro. Solo dinos, ¿cómo harás para llevar a tu prometida a ese evento si llevan días sin verse y ya ni decimos hablar?- el rubio lo miro dándole la advertencia de que no se metiera en eso, no obstante el moreno lo ignoró. - ¿no se habrá arrepentido cierto?-

-Zabini siempre tan oportuno, deberías ser mas sutil, al parecer a ti te importa más el tema que a Draco- dijo Nott

-Dejen de hablar como si no existiera- murmuró molesto- ya se lo que tengo que hacer, hoy mismo iré al ministerio a hablar con ella-

-ya era hora...- Theo le tendió una carpeta-... Aquí está el contrato prenupcial con las correcciones que me solicitaste-

Malfoy los reviso por encima

-hazla firmar y no podrá disolver el compromiso- aseguró Zabini

 **-o-o-**

Viktor Krum charlaba con Neville y Hermione sobre unos asuntos del trabajo. La castaña escuchó atenta y más que emocionada sus avances sobre la ley de regulación sobre los licántropos.

-Chicos tengo que ver al señor Gold, pero tengan por seguro que todo va por el buen camino. Espero por escrito lo que hemos hablado- se despidió

El búlgaro la siguió con la mirada y de repente sintió un codazo en el abdomen.

-Espero que solo sea admiración, te recuerdo que es una mujer comprometida-

-Nev, sabes que es mas que eso y es solo un compromiso nada que no se pueda disolver-

Longbottom movió la cabeza en desaprobación y volviendo a lo que les pidió la castaña.

 **-o-o-**

Harry ese día llego malhumorado al cuartel, se desquitó con la persona que menos culpa cargaba en ello.

-¡Parkinson! Los documentos los necesito ¡ya!- gritó desde su oficina

-¡ya voy!- respiro profundamente y trató de mantener la calma. Se dirigió por los papeles varios pisos más arriba. Levitó los que pudo y otros los llevaba en mano. Camino con cuidado encontrándose con sus amigos cerca del ascensor.

-¿Pansy? ¿Qué haces aquí?- demandó Theo socorriéndola con lo que cargaba al igual que Draco.

-pues trabajo aquí-

-¡¿qué?!- exclamaron extrañados dejándose guiar por la chica

-No tienes la necesidad de soportar esto-

-Lo se Draco pero lo tomo como un reto-

-pero...-

La conversación fue irrumpida por un irritado Harry.

-Parkinson no son horas de visitas, necesito los ¡papeles!-

-¡Hey cálmate Potter!- contesto ella antes de que sus amigos se metieran. Su jefe se cruzo de brazos impaciente -…Chicos los veo luego, gracias-

Malfoy y Nott miraron con odio al ojiverde al marcharse.

-sigo esperando Parkinson-

-¿cuál es tu problema?...- lo enfrentó -...¡todo el día te la has pasado de gruñón, sabes los demás no tenemos la culpa de lo que haya pasado para que te desquites!-

Él agachó la cabeza -Lo siento-

-¿Perdón?- eso la descolocó totalmente

-Lo que escuchaste Parkinson- cogió los papeles y regreso a su oficina -gracias por cierto-

-•-•-

Después de varias horas de arduo trabajo decidió tomar un descanso y así ir a visitar a su amigo Harry unos pisos mas abajo. Estaba angustiada por él, había hablado con Ginny y ellos aún no arreglaban sus diferencias. Cogió el ascensor iba distraída pensando en el ojiverde cuando ante ella apareció Ron Weasley.

-Hermione- saludó y ella por cortesía correspondió.

Cuando al fin estuvieron solos él comenzó con su discurso...

-Hermione, por favor no te cases con Malfoy, reflexiona que lo que haces es un error...- la castaña estaba enfadada -...aun podemos estar juntos, fui un tonto por dejarte...-

No soportaba escuchar excusas patéticas por parte de él, ¿qué pensaba que con unas palabras se arreglaba todo? ¿Y lo que ella sufrió?

-Ron no sigas, eso ya fue pasado, ahora estoy con Draco. Te pido que dejes eso en paz-

Llegaron al piso indicado y el pelirrojo seguía insistiendo.

-Pero Hermione, no puedes estar hablando enserio-

En su afán de dejar atrás al chico caminó con paso veloz haciendo que chocase con una persona al dar la vuelta.

-Draco- habló al notar que unos brazos la sujetaron para evitar su caída.

-Hermione, deberías tener mas cuidado cuando caminas- el rubio noto la presencia de alguien mas, Weasley, no obstante lo ignoró.

-Lo siento, venía algo distraída-

Aun sosteniéndola entre sus brazos la acercó las a él -No hay problema siempre y cuando tengas mas cuidado...- la besó tiernamente, ella se dejó pues sabia que Ron los observaba.

-Hey chicos, lamento interrumpir...-

-Nott, no te había visto- dijo apenada rompiendo el contacto

-Ya me di cuenta Granger...- sonrió - ahora solo tienes ojos para Draco- eso hizo que ella se sonrojara.

Malfoy entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, era de sus momentos favoritos hacer rabiar a la comadreja y vaya que lo estaba logrando.

-Weasley, ¿qué haces allí parado?, es de mala educación espiar- hablo el rubio. El otro chico no se movió, estaba iracundo por lo que sus ojos presenciaron.

-¿qué hacen por aquí abajo?- pregunto la castaña desviando la atención

-nos encontramos a Pansy repleta con muchas carpetas, la ayudamos.- respondió Theodore - ¿Sabías que trabaja con Potter?-

-No tenia idea-

-Bueno pues vayamos a tu oficina a seguir hablando, Weasley quita esa cara- solicitó Draco guiándolos fuera de ahí, ya no quería seguir viendo al pelirrojo y mucho menos que éste molestara a Hermione.

-•-•-

Justo cuando iban llegando al lugar de trabajo de la castaña apareció Viktor Krum.

-Herrmione te estaba buscando-

Malfoy carraspeó

-Viktor te presento a mi prometido y al señor Nott-

-un gusto- dijo el búlgaro

-lo mismo-

Un silencio incómodo se instaló, el búlgaro y Draco se estudiaban con la mirada.

-¿Para que me buscabas Viktor?-

-Cierto...- lo sacó de ese escrutinio-...aquí tienes la propuesta por escrito- le dio un pergamino

-La revisaré nuevamente y les aviso, gracias-

-A ti, nos vemos luego- sonrió

-¡Wow! hoy hemos visto a dos de tus ex Granger, que desagradable-

-calla Malfoy, aquí no, entremos a la oficina-

Cerraron la puerta tras ellos...

-No se preocupen aquí los espero- habló Theo

-•-•-

-Granger, ¿cuándo pensabas decirme que otro de tus ex trabaja aquí?-

-Malfoy como si eso te importará, además es un buen amigo-

-¡Recuerda que estas comprometida!-

-¡Ya lo se!-

-¡Pues que no se te olvide!-

-•-•-

Theodore Nott colocó un hechizo silenciador a penas se escucharon los primeros gritos de sus amigos.

-Hola ¿qué haces?-

-Amm hola, veras tu amiga y Draco están sosteniendo una calurosa discusión- contesto a la rubia

-Por cierto soy Luna- le ofreció su mano y él la estrechó

-Theo, un gusto... _Viéndola bien no esta nada mal la amiga de Granger_ -

-¿te quedaras aquí hasta que salgan?-

-conociendo a Draco creo que va para largo, ¿tienes tiempo de un café?-

Luna se asombró aun así accedió.

-•-•-

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy? ¿Qué haces aquí?- se ubicó detrás de su escritorio, tratando de poner distancia con el chico antes de que lo maldijera

-Vine a traerte el contrato prenupcial para que lo firmes...- se lo ofreció -... Tiene los cambios que solicitaste y unas cosas nuevas claro-

Ella se dispuso a leer...

Con lo del dinero quedo conforme, Lucius no tocaría nada.

También mencionaba que se prohibían las relaciones extramaritales y si esta se daba se despojaría de todos los derechos financieros y con los hijos.

-Malfoy, ¿estas seguro de este punto?-

-Espero lo digas por ti, porque en lo que a mi concierne no hay problema alguno-

Se tendrían al menos dos hijos o los necesarios para perpetuar el apellido.

-Me suponía eso del heredero-

-así es Granger-

Solo se podrá solicitar el divorcio hasta después de dos años de matrimonio si la relación es insostenible.

-¿Dos años? ok-

En caso de una separación los bienes se dividirán equitativamente, la custodia de los hijos será compartida.

-Esta parte me parece adecuada-

-Muy bien Granger, ya puedes firmar-

-Quieres que lo firme de una vez para que no pueda arrepentirme ¿cierto?-

-Que inteligente Granger- expreso con sarcasmo- ¿hay algo porque te rehúses a firmar?-

Después de esa charla con Luna llego a la conclusión de terminar todo, pero por mas que quisiera hacerlo ya era tarde, había dado su palabra, además su empleo y el apoyo a tantas nuevas leyes estaban en juego. No podía dar marcha atrás, al ver la cara de Ron hace unos instantes la convencieron mas.

La chica tomó su pluma y firmó decididamente.

Draco respiró tranquilo, pues pensó que la chica lo mandaría a él y el dichoso compromiso a la basura después de tan interesante discusión en la mansión.

-Ahora ya puedes dárselo a tu abogado que supongo es Nott-

-otra cosa Granger, mañana es una cena muy importante con uno socio-

-¿y?-

-debes venir-

-Ok, ¿algo mas?- deseaba que se fuera y la dejara tranquila con sus pilas de documentos.

-Ahora que lo dices si, mi madre requiere tu presencia para ultimar algunos detalles de la boda-

-si no tengo otra opción, ahí estaré-

-•-•-

Theo y Luna disfrutaban de un aromático café.

-Dime Luna, ¿puedo llamarte así?...- ella asintió -... ¿A que te dedicas?-

-Soy abogada-

-¿Enserio?, siempre pensé que trabajarlas con tu padre en su revista-

-por eso mismo no lo hice...- el castaño no comprendió-... Era lo que todos esperaban que hiciera y yo deseaba hacer algo diferente que me apasionara-

-Vaya, Yo igual soy abogado pero siempre he dicho que hay un universo de diferencia entre algo que te gusta y lo que te apasiona-

-Tienes mucha razón Theo...-

Ambos siguieron platicando sobre sus vidas, se dieron cuenta que tenían muchas cosas en común, como el gusto por los viajes a lugares donde la naturaleza fuera la protagonista, la comida y la meditación.

-Es genial haberte conocido Luna...- ella sonrió -... ¿Te gustaría acompañarme mañana a una cena?...- la chica se sorprendió por la petición, lo que hizo poner nervioso al castaño -...Draco ira con Hermione, es una cena con un posible socio y si no quieres yo...-

-Esta bien Theo, gracias por la invitación-

Él miro distraídamente su reloj -¡Por Merlín ya nos hemos demorado!, espero que los Malfoy hayan terminado-

Salieron contentos con dirección al Ministerio.

-•-•-

-Entonces Granger nos vemos mañana-

\- De acuerdo Malfoy- lo acompañó a la salida

-Bien Nott, ya nos vamos...- giró a todos lados y ni rastro de su amigo -...¿dónde se metió?-

-Tal vez ya se fue- opino la castaña

Se quedaron estáticos al ver llegar juntos y muy sonrientes a Theo y Luna.

-Nott nos tenemos que ir-

-Claro Draco...- beso la mejilla de la rubia -... Hasta pronto- asintió hacia Hermione.

Al verlos alejarse la castaña interrogo a su amiga...

-¿Algo que tenga que saber Luna?-

A Su vez Draco hacia la misma pregunta...

-¿Estas liado con la Amiga de Granger?-

Sin embargo ellos solo se limitaron a sonreír.

-•-•-

Pansy estaba preocupada por Potter y para que ella se alarmara es que era algo grave. Lo odiaba por hacerle la vida imposible en el trabajo, pero también debía reconocer que eso hacia sacar lo mejor de ella, así se y le demostraba de que era capaz.

El ojiverde paso por la ira, reclamarle de todo, enojarse por cualquier cosa, etc. A ahora que parecía un zombie, la mirada siempre perdida, nula concentración y para colmo parecía un piltrajo.

-Potter, ¿saldrás a comer ya?- habló sin obtener respuesta- ¡Potter!- gritó haciéndolo reaccionar

-¿Qué pasa Parkinson?-

-¿Qué si vas a comer?- le repitió lentamente, el negó con la cabeza. La pelinegra se sentó frente al chico -Mira Potter, no me interesa y mucho menos me incumbe pero no puedes seguir así-

-No entiendo que he hecho mal...- llevó sus manos a su rebelde cabellera -...Deje el trabajo de campo por el papeleo para pasar mas tiempo con ella y ¿qué hace?, le importa mas su trabajo no digo que lo deje pero...- se desahogó, necesitaba decirlo explotaría.

Pansy estaba asombrada, Harry se veía muy contrariado. Ella estaría encantada si algún hombre cambiara su trabajo por estar mas tiempo a su lado. También comprendía a Weasley, era una mujer con una profesión demandante.

-Potter no seas tonto...- el ojiverde frunció en ceño - ...tú sabias desde un inició lo que conlleva ser sanador, además supongo que Weasley jamás te pidió dejar lo que te gustaba hacer. Así que déjate de ridiculeces y has algo por ya no verte patético-

Wow Pansy le dijo las verdades que necesitaba, era cierto. Le daba la razón, se sentía tonto por haber hecho semejante lío.

Se rasco la cabeza -Vaya Parkinson, he quedado como un completo imbécil ¿cierto?-

-que conste que tu lo has dicho-

Ambos rieron.

-Gracias de nuevo, iré a arreglar las cosas. Nos vemos mas tarde, si hay algo importante mándame un mensaje- se colocó el saco del uniforme

-Dirás una lechuza-

-No, dije mensaje...- le ofreció un teléfono móvil -...esto hará el trabajo mas fácil-

Ella miró el curioso objeto tratando de descifrar su funcionamiento. -Amm-

Se lo pidió y le dio una rápida explicación de su uso, Pansy emocionada atendió las indicaciones de su jefe.

-¿alguna duda?-

-Todo claro-

-ahora si me voy-

Parkinson reflexiono sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Le dijo en pocas palabras tonto a Harry Potter además de darle consejos para su relación, río con él y por ultimo le obsequio un celular. Si que era un día raro.

-•-•-

Trabajar en un hospital era agotador y mas en un día como hoy, llevaba mas de ocho horas en el quirófano. Cuando al fin terminó su intervención se fue a su consultorio para descansar antes de otra cirugía.

Se acomodó en un pequeño sofá, tal vez si cerraba los ojos unos segundos...

-¡Ginny!...- el ojiverde entró -...oh lo siento, no sabía que dormías-

-No pasa nada...- se reacomodó dejándole espacio.

-Ginny, he pensado mucho las cosas y se que soy un tonto egoísta, en verdad lamento mi comportamiento-

La chica se lanzó a sus brazos -Harry, también te debo una disculpa...- besó sus mejillas -... He estado muy metida en el trabajo pero prometo que nos haré tiempo- Lo abrazo aspirando su aroma, su lugar favorito en el mundo era junto a él.

Un sonido distrajo al chico, era su teléfono, un mensaje de Pansy.

" _Potter, ya se mandar mensajes :)"_

Eso le saco una sonrisa

" _Por cierto, tienes una junta en 20 min"_

La pelirroja lo observo curiosa -¿qué es tan gracioso?-

-Nada, es Parkinson, tengo una reunión-

-¿Parkinson usando un aparato muggle?- no lo podía creer

-Se lo acabo de obsequiar-

Ella puso sus manos en jarra -¿por que le obsequias cosas?- indagó molesta

Harry no comprendía porque se ponía así -Es para el trabajo-

-Ok, no quiero pelear, nos acabamos de reconciliar y no quiero estropearlo por culpa de esa- se acomodo su bata de sanadora y cogió su estetoscopio muggle que le gustaba usar.

-Ginny no es esa, Parkinson tiene un nombre-

-Oh, perdón- dijo con sarcasmo que él no notó - nos vemos en la noche- lo besó en los labios .

En su camino de regreso al quirófano una sonrisa se instalo en su rostro, al fin arreglo las cosas con Harry. Sin embargo este gesto se desvaneció cuando recordó a la nueva asistente de su novio. Estaría muy al pendiente de aquella chica, un movimiento en falso y sería historia.

-•-•-

Un nuevo día era y Hermione se aparecía en la Mansión Malfoy. Muy a su pesar debía arreglar asuntos de su próxima boda. Narcisa aguardaba en la biblioteca...

-Señorita Granger, es un gusto verla de nuevo-

-Gracias igualmente-

-¿A desayunado ya?- la chica afirmó -Perfecto, nos espera una ajetreada mañana-

Las mujeres fueron al callejón Diagon.

Vieron y se decidieron por unas hermosas orquídeas blancas y rosadas.

Las invitaciones finas y elegantes para tan distinguido evento, el personal quedó encargado de enviarlas apenas la chica llenara un pergamino vinculado al de ellos.

Del banquete se haría cargo Narcisa y los elfos de la mansión.

Por último fueron a la tienda de una famosa diseñadora.

Hermione se miraba al espejo, era un bello vestido.

-Luces muy bien- la elogió Narcisa

La castaña sabía que era cierto a pesar de eso no pudo ocultar una mueca de incomodidad, la mujer del espejo no era ella, no se reconocía... En otro tiempo se hubiera saltado de alegría, sin embargo esa emoción no era parte de lo que sentía, la incertidumbre era lo que predominaba. ¿Qué pasaría después de decir si? ¿Alguna vez experimentaría de nuevo el amor? Suspiró.

-Gracias-

La rubia pidió que las dejaran unos instantes solas.

-Los sentimientos jamás pueden fingirse, pero pueden surgir con el tiempo. Créeme. En los matrimonios arreglados cuando ambos ponen de su parte pueden ser armoniosos y de allí nacer el amor-

-No creo en el amor, no más- fijó la vista en su reflejo

-Se que lo dices para que tú misma lo creas, dale una oportunidad a Draco, te sorprenderá. Solo recuerda que eres tú quien decide si vive en un infierno o un paraíso-

Las modistas regresaron e hicieron arreglos al vestido, prometiendo tenerlo listo lo mas pronto posible.

De nuevo en la mansión agotadas se dispusieron a comer.

La mañana y parte de la tarde se fue en esos menesteres. Era de noche y apenas le daría tiempo para arreglarse para la cena.

-Querida ya es tarde, Draco esta por llegar-

-Lo se...- habló levantándose apresurada

-Boqui...-llamó la mujer y un pequeño elfo apareció-... Lleva a la señorita a su habitación-

-¿señora Malfoy?- preguntó la castaña

-Ahí encontraras lo necesario, anda-

Hermione siguió a la criatura, al abrir la puerta de una inmensa recamara vio en la cama un elegante vestido negro.

-•-•-

Draco Malfoy portando un smoking negro esperaba a su prometida.

-Hijo-

-Madre- beso su mejilla -¿qué tal el día?-

-Productivo-

-Me alegra-

-Draco ten en mente que la convivencia armónica es la base de todo-

Él no alcanzo a preguntar a que venía todo eso, dirigió la vista hacia arriba de las escaleras. Ahí estaba Hermione quien lucia realmente hermosa.

El como todo un caballero le ofreció su brazo.

-Diviértanse- dijo Narcisa antes de que desaparecieran.

-•-•-

Aparecieron a las afueras de una gran residencia bastante iluminada.

-Granger, esta es la casa del señor Graham, es una cena con motivos sociales y económicos por supuesto-

\- ok Malfoy ya entendí-

A la entrada del lugar ya los esperaban Theo Nott igualmente elegante con su smoking acompañado de Luna quien usaba un delicado vestido azul. Por otro lado Blaise no menos presentable que sus amigos llevaba del brazo a Pansy Parkinson que lucía un sofisticado vestido verde en honor a su antigua casa del colegio.

Los condujeron hasta su lugar pasando por un salón magníficamente decorado.

-Señores, es un placer tenerlos aquí- saludo el anfitrión, un hombre de unos cincuenta con un cabello grisáceo, al cual la madurez favoreció, le daba un aire misterioso y sofisticado.

-El gusto es nuestro...-habló Malfoy-...permítame presentar a mis socios Theodore Nott y a su acompañante la señorita Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini con otra gran socia Pansy Parkinson...- a todos estrecho las manos el hombre -...Por supuesto a mi prometida Hermione Granger-

Graham sonrió fascinado, al fin conocía en persona a la heroína de guerra, una de las mujeres que mas le intrigaban.

-Señorita- besó su mano - es para mi un gran honor tenerla aquí, por favor disfrute la cena y no dude en pedir lo que sea- le guiñó el ojo

Draco instintivamente la tomó de la cintura.

-Gracias- contestó incomoda

-Bueno los dejo, mas tarde hablaremos de negocios señores, nuevamente un placer verla señorita Granger-

-Me sentí ignorado...-expresó Nott

-Theo ¿qué te parece si damos un paseo por el jardín?- sugirió Luna y éste aceptó encantado.

Los demás se aproximaron a la barra a pedir un trago. Las mujeres al poco tiempo se quedaron solas, ya que Blaise y Draco vieron a un inversionista que por mucho tiempo habían tratado de contactar, así que no perdieron tiempo y fueron hasta él.

Hermione al igual que Pansy solicitaron una copa, mientras disfrutaban de ésta unas mujeres de esas que no tienen otra cosa que hacer, les daban la espalda al otro lado de la barra, cotilleaban en un audible tono de voz. Entre sus comentarios la castaña y pelinegra escucharon...

-Draco Malfoy esta como quiere...-

Hermione le daba la razón, el negro siempre había sido su color.

\- Si pero eso no le quita lo sucio mortífago que es...-

Oh no, Pansy quería ir a cerrarles la boca con su lenguaje no apto para damas.

-Estoy indignada que Graham lo haya invitado, puede ser peligroso. Aun no entiendo cómo Granger se fue a relacionar con él...-

Hermione estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

-...Esa niña está desubicada, a perdido totalmente el juicio y no creo para nada todo lo que han dicho en esa entrevista, puras mentiras-

-Opino lo mismo Carlota pero que podemos esperar de alguien a quien le gustan las causas perdidas-

Toda esa palabrería no hizo mas que enfurecer a Granger principalmente y en vez de ir a cachetearlas como le gustaría prefirió la sutileza de la palabra.

-Buenas noches señoras- saludo Hermione ganándose una mirada de incredulidad por parte de Pansy.

Las mujeres se dieron la vuelta quedándose mudas, era mas que obvio que habían sido escuchadas.

-Señorita Granger- contestaron tratando de disimular su nerviosismo. Una cosa era hablar por hablar y una muy diferente sostenerlo frente a la persona.

La castaña sonrió malévolamente -Pansy, ¿te gustaría saber algo mas de mi vida o de mí apuesto prometido?, creo que estas amables damas tienen respuesta a todo incluso a cosas de las cuales no tienen idea-

La ojiverde le siguió- claro Hermione les preguntaré. Solo una cosa mas, ¿cómo es que están al tanto de la vida de los demás?...- hizo el ademán de pensarlo - oh si, no tienen nada que hacer, porque prefieren estar metidas en la vida de los demás para olvidarse de las infidelidades de sus maridos o su ruina-

Las señoras estaban ofendidas y las miraban incrédulas, eso si sin ningún comentario con el cual defenderse.

-Pero como me gustan las causas perdidas les daré mas de que hablar, buenas noches sigan pasando una excelente velada-

Las chicas se retiraron riéndose de la cara de enojo de aquellas mujeres.

-Granger eso estuvo bueno-

-Gracias Parkinson y debo admitir que te luciste-

Se ubicaron cerca de un balcón que permitía una vista privilegiada del salón y parte del jardín.

-Granger ahora veo que me equivoque...- la castaña no comprendía a que se refería -... Si estas a la altura de lo que se necesita para ser la esposa de Draco y yo afirmaría que superas esas expectativas- Hermione no sabía que decir. -Mira Granger, Draco no tiene nada que perder porque ya lo perdió todo a causa de malas decisiones en el pasado. Se que junto a ti tiene mucho que ganar, no lo digo por los negocios y esas cosas sino por tu persona-

Pansy dijo todo eso muy convencida de que era la mejor candidata para ser la próxima señora Malfoy, puesto que al ver a Hermione defender a su amigo eso fue suficiente para ganarse su respaldo.

\- Amm gracias-

-Solo te pido que tengas paciencia, él no es de los que dicen fácilmente lo que sienten, además de que como sabes es bastante impulsivo-

-Ok lo tendré en cuenta-

Otro silencio incomodo...

-¿no crees que Theo y Lovegood ya han tardado bastante?- cuestionó la pelinegra

Pareciera que los hubieran invocado, justo en ese instante aparecieron. Los examinaron cuidadosamente, no existía nada fuera de su lugar solo un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. La rubia se sintió observada, se despidió momentáneamente de Theo quien fue con sus amigos mientras ella hacia lo mismo.

Luna al ver la cara de las chicas se excuso avergonzada -Puedo leer sus pensamientos y no van por el camino correcto-

-¿Estas segura Lovegood?-

-llámame Luna, si completamente-

-Ok si no quieres hablar lo entiendo, por cierto soy Pansy ya va siendo hora que nos tuteemos...- las demás le dieron la razón-...digo nos frecuentaremos demasiado ya que Theo, Draco y Blaise son mis mejores amigos-

-¿No sales con Zabini?- pregunto Hermione incapaz de contener la duda

-¡Oh no!, para nada. No les negaré que tuve un interés romántico en el hace un tiempo, suele suceder cuando tus amigos mas cercanos son hombres- la castaña se incomodó -lo siento Hermione- se excusó.

Granger le resto importancia a ese tema y continuaron hablando de más cosas.

-•-•-

Theo, Blaise y Draco hablaban con el señor Graham sobre el negocio que para ambas partes era benéfico, sin embargo el señor dudaba si hacer o no el trato pues pensaba que los chicos eran aún unos novatos.

Malfoy comenzaba a tensarse, el aporte de ese capital era fundamental, por mas que trataba de convencer al hombre este no cedía y la presión aumentaba.

Hermione desde el otro extremo se percató del estrés y molestia del rubio. Decidió ir hasta él esperando no cometer una imprudencia.

Tomó su brazo –Draco, ¿te molestaría? ...oh lo siento están hablando de negocios- se disculpó con los demás hombres.

-Señorita Granger que oportuna- sonrió Graham. A Draco comenzaba a caerle mal ese sujeto no le parecía como miraba a la chica -quisiera hacerle una pregunta-

-¿A si?-

-Efectivamente, como sabrá tengo en mente hacer negocios con el señor Malfoy, sin embargo tengo mis reservas-

-¿Eso tiene que ver con su pregunta?-

-¿Qué cree usted que debería hacer?-

Ésta pregunta sorprendió a todos. Theo y Blaise sudaban ante la posible respuesta de la chica. Draco por su parte evitaba a toda costa observarla.

-Señor Graham como en todo negocio se corren riesgos como ganancias. Tengo la certeza de que no encontrara mejor lugar que Empresas Malfoy y no lo digo porque Draco...- le ofreció una tímida sonrisa a éste -... Sea mi prometido...- se enfocó de nuevo en el hombre -...sino porque las estadísticas y balances financieros lo respaldan…- le dio varios datos que lo confirmaban -… Así que ¿por qué no hacerlo?-

-Estoy sorprendido, usted es realmente bella e inteligente la combinación perfecta- dirigiéndose al rubio quien estaba muy serio - señor Malfoy deme ese contrato- Nott lo hizo aparecer y se lo ofreció. Al firmarlo se lo entrego de nuevo - Un placer hacer negocios con ustedes- estrechando su mano antes de irse.

Un exaltado Theo abrazó a la castaña

-Granger eres la mejor-

-Concuerdo con Nott- hablo Zabini uniéndose a ese abrazo

-Ya fue suficiente...-Draco alejo a sus amigos -...vayan a celebrar a otra parte- así lo hicieron yéndose con Luna y Pansy.

Granger se percato de que unos ojos grises estaban fijos en ella.

-No tenías porque hacerlo- le reclamó

Ella frunció el ceño-pero lo hice- cruzó sus brazos molesta -no puedes decir ¿Gracias Hermione por salvar mi pellejo?, ¿tanto te cuesta?-

Draco quería gritar, no le gustaba sentirse inútil en los negocios, un contrato por el que había estado trabajando tanto, ella llegaba y en dos minutos lo consiguió. Sin embargo era consciente que Hermione lo ayudó cuando no tenía porque hacerlo, aprendiendo todos esos datos. A su mente llego aquella conversación con su madre antes de dicha cena, donde remarcaba la importancia de una armoniosa convivencia. ¿Qué pasaría si dejaba de pelear y llevarle la contraria en todo a Granger? Era momento de averiguarlo, después de todo pasarían mucho tiempo juntos.

Se aproximo a la castaña y susurro a su oído -Gracias Hermione por salvar mi pellejo...- se alejo divisando una pequeña sonrisa en ella - bien ya lo dije, ¿podemos irnos ahora?-

-¿Es que a caso jamás escucharé un gracias en voz alta por parte de Draco Malfoy?-

-Vamos Granger no presiones-

-Ok Malfoy, andando-

-•-•-

Theodore atrajo la atención de sus amigos -Propongo un brindis por Hermione Granger...- lo consecuentaron alzando sus copas -...ya que sin ella ahora deberíamos estar buscando donde vivir-

La castaña se sonrojo -No fue para tanto-

-Oh Granger no seas modesta- hablo Malfoy que estaba a su lado

-Sabes que Granger creo que tu deberías tomar la presidencia del corporativo - sugirió Blaise -Draco no sirve para nada-

-¡Oye estoy aquí!- protesto éste

-¿Ya podemos brindar?-

-Claro Pansy, por Hermione- dijo Draco chocando su copa primero con su prometida.

El resto de la noche paso entre anécdotas y risas. Las enemistades e ideologías habían quedado atrás, en el pasado. Ahora eran solo jóvenes disfrutando de la compañía de sus amigos.

Malfoy se mostró mas atento que de costumbre con la castaña y esto no paso desapercibido para los demás invitados, entre ellos aquellas mujeres con las cuales Hermione cruzó palabra.

Luna y Theo se la pasaron muy sonrientes tratándose con mucha familiaridad haciendo sospechar a sus amigos que había algo más ahí, no los presionarían por el momento.

Como todo principio tiene un final, la celebración llego a ese momento. Tanto Blaise como Theo llevaron hasta su casa a sus respectivas acompañantes.

Draco y Hermione fueron a despedirse del anfitrión.

-Señor Graham. Hasta pronto-

-Estaremos en contacto señor Malfoy...- cogió la mano de la chica y deposito un beso -... Un placer señorita Granger, espero poder verla pronto-

El rubio le ofreció su saco a Hermione siendo él mismo quien la ayudó a colocárselo.

La castaña se perdió en sus pensamientos, esa noche salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Ahora se llevaba con los ex Slytherin como nunca lo hubiera imaginado, con respecto a Malfoy podría decirse que las cosas cambiaban.

-¿Granger estas lista?-

-Claro- tomo su brazo y desaparecieron.

Ese podía ser el principio de algo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hola**

 **Si se que tardé en actualizar pero no tenía inspiración y he andado medio tristona** **así que ni ánimos tenia.**

 **gracias a todos por sus comentarios**

 **capítulo dedicado a:**

 **-Nathycr**

 **-Isabella876**

 **-RoseAllyWhitPotter17**

 **-Lady Sunny**

 **.HR**

 **-Alejandra Salazar**

 **-Pekelittrell**

 **-Slytherin´s Malfoy**

 **-RbBlack**

 **-Arya Malfoy B**

 **-Nana**

 **-A quien no dejó nombre pero si comentario**

 **Sin más dejo que lean.**

 **Saludos.**

* * *

 **Motivos equivocados**

By LaChicaRiddle

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con HP pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, a ella le debo una vida llena de magia.

 _ **Acotaciones:**_ _las cursivas son los pensamientos de los personajes y los -0-0- son las separaciones de las escenas._

 _ **Capítulo 5 Confusión**_

El tiempo no se detiene, éste sigue su curso. Muchas veces quisiéramos ser capaces de manipularlo, pausarlo para disfrutar lo más posible o adelantarlo y así evitar el dolor, saltándonos a la parte donde ya fue superado.

Pero esto es imposible, no nos queda más que vivir y hacer frente a cada momento, sea bueno o malo.

Los días pasaron haciendo que los meses también. Faltaban escasas veinticuatro horas para la que fue denominada la boda del siglo.

Eran contadas las veces que se habían visto los futuros esposos. Es como si se evitaran, tal vez lo hacían para tratar de asimilar que en poco tiempo no podrían ignorarse tan descaradamente pues tendrían que compartir la casa, el lecho y sus vidas.

Draco se centró en el consorcio y sus nuevos negocios. Todo le estaba saliendo mejor de lo que pensó alguna vez, las puertas de las mejores empresas se le abrían y su fortuna cada vez se multiplicaba.

Hermione por su parte, estaba muy feliz en su nuevo puesto, al fin habían aprobado varias de sus propuestas y las de su equipo, por lo cual la vida de varias personas y criaturas mejoraba notablemente. Se llevaba de maravilla con Viktor, él era el único que en ocasiones entendía su forma de pensar y pasión por el tema.

 **-0-0-**

Una cama, dos cuerpos semidesnudos cubiertos a penas por una ligera manta. Ella duerme de espaldas a él quien la contempla una ultima vez antes de levantarse. Aun le parece increíble como llegaron a ese punto, después de varias salidas, no es una amistad ni tampoco una relación, no le han querido poner un nombre. Ella es un alma libre y él no tiene interferencia con eso, mientras esté con él.

-¿Te vas?-

-Así es pequeña- besa su frente- recuerda que debemos ir a trabajar- recoge su ropa para ir a la ducha- ¿te veo esta noche?-

-Lo siento Theo, es la despedida de soltera de Hermione-

-Es verdad, tal vez hagamos algo igual con Draco, aun no lo se- antes de cerrar la puerta del baño - ¿quieres ahorrar tiempo y agua?-

Luna sonríe y se adentra con el castaño. Él es tan diferente a Rolf.

 _Después de una maravillosa cena en aquel restaurante italiano, Theo como buen caballero acompañó a Luna hasta su casa._

 _-Me he divertido muchísimo, gracias- dijo la rubia_

 _-El placer ha sido mío- se inclinó hacia ella y depositó un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Luna cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento, sin embargo al notar lo que pasaba dio un paso hacia atrás._

 _-Lo siento Theo, esto no puede pasar-_

 _-¿Por qué no?- la observó confundido- ¿a caso te soy indiferente?-_

 _-No es eso…- titubeo, no estaba segura de contarle uno de sus mas grandes pesares. Él se merecía una explicación. Suspiró antes de continuar. –No puedo involucrarme, no soportaría otra pérdida. Siempre que tengo algo y soy feliz, algo pasa y sin remordimientos la vida me lo quita- una lagrima rodó por su mejilla la cual fue limpiada por el castaño._

 _Luna siempre había aparentado ser una persona fuerte a la cual no le afectaban los comentarios de los demás. Se refugiaba es sus fantásticas criaturas para no hacer frente a la realidad, esa donde no estaban más su madre y Rolf._

 _Rolf fue el primer amor de la chica, fue un amor tan intenso como doloroso. Él se fue de su lado. Murió joven y lleno de tantos sueños. Por tal motivo no se aferra a las personas, no quiere sufrir con su partida. Puede parecer irracional para muchos pero para ella tiene sentido._

Se negó totalmente a que algo pasara con Theo, sin embargo la atracción fue mas fuerte, porque con él experimenta extrañas emociones. No pone ningún nombre a esa relación porque si no hay nada establecido no le dolerá cuando eso se acabe.

Nott accedió a acatar sus condiciones aunque por dentro quisiera ser más, porque prefiere tenerla así a no tenerla en su vida. Él cree que con el tiempo dejará que su corazón ame de nuevo.

-•-•-

A primera hora de la mañana Lucius Malfoy ya se encontraba en la oficina del señor Gold.

-No deberías estar aquí-

-¿Temes que relacionen al futuro ministro de magia con un ex mortífago?- dijo burlonamente

-Dime que quieres y márchate-

El rubio le extendió un pergamino y el otro hombre lo examinó.

-Cada mes sin falta depositaras en esa cuenta muggle lo equivalente a diez mil galeones-

-¡¿Qué?!...- indignado arrojo el papel -...¡¿no fue todo con poner a esa sangre sucia en un alto puesto?!-

-Eso solo fue una parte Steve...- con gesto frio y arrogante decidió jugar un poco con aquel sujeto -...quien diría que el pequeño Steve Gold, un cobarde desertor llegaría tan lejos...- desenfundo su varita y comenzó moverla entre sus dedos -...¿recuerdas la sensación de aquel crucio?- lo miro fijamente, Gold se removía intranquilo.- lloraste como niña y de ahí jamás se te volvió a ver. ¿Sabes por que nadie te buscó?... A nadie le interesó tener en nuestras filas a semejante cobarde- río burlonamente

Maldito Lucius, mil veces maldito.

Steve a pesar del odio que experimentaba estaba consciente que si no accedía a tal chantaje le podía ir mucho peor.

-Lo tendrás sin falta, ahora vete-

El hombre se puso en pie y antes de irse - Saluda de mi parte a tu difunta madre-

Lo dejó solo hundido en sus recuerdos, aquellos que lo atormentaban constantemente. La consecuencia a tal acto de debilidad fue cobrado con la vida de su madre. Quería con todas sus fuerzas destrozar a Lucius, arrugaba con tal fuerza el dichoso pergamino que no se dio cuenta que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

-Señor Gold disculpe-

Salió de su letargo, observó a quien acababa de entrar y sonrió.

-Señorita Granger, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?-

-Disculpe que lo moleste…-con una seña la invitó a sentarse-…vengo a dejarle las últimas propuestas aprobadas para hacerlas oficiales…-le entregó los pergaminos y éste los ojeó.

-De acuerdo, los revisaré y haré el comunicado. Espero esta oficina no sea un caos en su ausencia-

-No se preocupe señor Gold, la señorita Lovegood esta igual de capacitada, además si llegase a necesitar algo no dude en comunicarse-

-Ok señorita Granger, disfrute esta nueva etapa-

-Gracias señor-

Esperaría paciente, todo en esta vida se paga con o sin ayuda adicional.

-•-•-•-

Ginny se encontraba en la cocina observando al ojiverde tomar su café apresurado pues se le había hecho tarde. Lo amaba de eso no había duda, sin embargo algo faltaba, algo no iba bien. Se había tomado un par de días de descanso en los cuales lo que menos hizo fue descansar, estaba angustiada y preocupada.

Harry noto la expresión de su novia, al igual que ella se había tomado unas mini vacaciones para pasarla con Ginny. En ese tiempo se dio cuenta de algo que se negaban a ver.

-Ginny...-

-Harry...-

Hablaron al mismo tiempo. Él le cedió la palabra.

-¿crees que deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo?-

-¿Es lo que quieres?-

-No, pero sería lo más sensato-

-¿Sensato?-

-Si Harry, en estos días pudimos darnos cuenta que estamos estancados…-

-Como si ya no existiera eso que nos unió – completó el chico

Para ellos dos fue difícil aceptar que su relación se estaba alejando totalmente de una romántica, amigos, compañeros. Esas eran las palabras que más definido su relación. ¿Dónde quedó la pasión, el deseo y el amor?

-Mañana me llevo mis cosas-

-No es necesario Ginny, puedes quedarte yo me iré-

-Claro que no, esta es tu casa, la casa de tu padrino-

-Ok como quieras- dio el último sorbo a su café, besó su mejilla doliéndoles en el alma este gesto, con éste se marcaba el adiós y el inicio de algo.

-•-•-•-

Viktor Krum prestaba atención al discurso de su compañera. Llevaban más de una hora discutiendo sobre las ideas a cerca de la regulación de los licántropos.

Ella se apasionaba con el tema de las leyes, se le notaba en el brillo de sus ojos y el tono de su voz. El búlgaro la admiraba, ya no era esa jovencita que llevó al baile, ahora era una mujer que además de inteligente era bella. Le era imposible creer que Hermione se casara con Malfoy, el sujeto que siempre la humilló. No conocía nada de esa relación, la chica era totalmente hermética ante el tema, aunque podía ver que no estaba del todo feliz.

Habían salido en innumerables ocasiones, claro que la castaña no veía el trasfondo de éstas, ella pensaba en amistad y trabajo. Él se comportó comprensivo, encantador, divertido ganándose nuevamente su confianza y amistad, pero no era lo que él quería. Buscaba hacerla cambiar de opinión respecto a su futuro matrimonio. A escasas horas de la famosa boda se jugaría su última carta.

-Herrmione, ¿te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo?-

Ella sonrió guardando sus documentos- Me encantaría pero saldré con las chicas, ya sabes despedida de soltera-

-Cierto mañana es el gran día. ¿Emocionada?-

-¿Qué novia no lo estaría?- contestó rápidamente tratando de evadir el tema- ¿te veo mañana?- lo acompañó a la salida

-Por nada del mundo me lo perdería…- besó su mejilla y le susurró-…aun puedes arrepentirte-

La castaña frunció el ceño y después soltó la carcajada- Que cosas dices-

Luna y Ginny estaban afuera de la oficina esperándola.

-Hola- saludo el búlgaro

-Viktor-

-Hasta pronto, diviértanse- se marchó

-¿Estas lista Herms?- preguntó Luna

-Sola guardo algunas cosas- las hizo pasar a su despacho- ¿Me dirán a donde vamos?-

-Al darkclub…es muggle, necesitamos unas cuantas copas y no queremos reporteros- suspiró la pelirroja

-¿Pasó algo con Harry?-

-Hermione cuando tenga un whiskey en mi mano tendré el valor para hablarlo, ahora apúrate-

La castaña se colocó el abrigo y cogió su bolso.

Al otro lado de la puerta alguien escuchaba a donde se dirigían el cual se esfumó rápidamente antes de ser descubierto.

-•-•-•-

Draco estaba en su oficina concentrado en unos documentos, quería dejar todo en orden antes de marcharse unos cuantos días a su "luna de miel".

-¡Hey!- saludaron Blaise y Theo entrando sin permiso

-¿Qué pasa?- indagó sin mucho interés regresando a sus asuntos.

Zabini se sentó frente a él- Draco deja ya esos papeles, vamos a hacer algo en tu última noche de soltero.

-No lo se-

-Vamos, hasta la futura señora Malfoy saldrá a divertirse-

-¿Cómo sabes eso Nott?-

-Luna me lo dijo- los otros chicos lo miraron curiosos. – No diré más-

-¿Entonces?- preguntó resignado el futuro esposo

-Bar muggle- propuso el moreno

-De acuerdo, sin reporteros entrometidos mucho mejor-

Los tres amigos emprendieron el trayecto a lo que sería una velada inolvidable.

-•-•-•-

El lugar era bastante ruidoso para gusto de la castaña. Buscaron una mesa ya con sus bebidas en mano.

-¡Por la futura señora Malfoy!- habló Ginny alzando su copa

-Por que encuentres lo que no buscas- completó la rubia chocando sus vasos

Bebieron hasta el fondo haciendo que sus gargantas ardieran.

-Ahora si, dinos ¿qué pasó con Harry?-

-Terminamos- pidió a un mesero la botella completa, una vez que llenó su vaso de nuevo continuó- fue uno de esos momentos donde te percatas que van por caminos diferentes y ya no encajas en la vida del otro-

La castaña apretó su mano como gesto de apoyo- Lo siento-

-Sabes que cuentas con nosotras-

-Gracias chicas, no quiero arruinar la celebración que nos trajo acá- compuso una mueca entre nostalgia y felicidad- Luna, ¿iras acompañada de Nott a la boda?-

La ojiazul no se sorprendió por la pregunta, sabía que sus amigas tocarían el tema.

-Bueno, si lo que quieren saber es si tengo una relación con él…si y no…- la observaron curiosas pero la dejaron continuar-…ustedes saben que no me relaciono sentimentalmente- afirmó con melancolía-…es algo sin complicaciones como debe ser.-

A Ginny y Hermione no les gustaba ver a la rubia sufrir, ella no era feliz así aunque dijera lo contrario.

-¿Nott esta de acuerdo con eso?-

-Hasta ahora no tiene ningún problema con eso. Ya no quiero hablar de ello- su sinceridad aun estaba intacta - brindemos mejor- chocaron sus copas.

-Hermione tengo curiosidad sobre a donde te llevara el perfecto señor Malfoy de Luna de miel-

La castaña medito sobre lo dicho por Ginny. No tenia la mas remota idea si harían un viaje o que pasaría después de decir acepto.

Se rasco la barbilla nerviosa - No se-

-Tal vez quiera sorprenderte- sugirió Luna

-Hola chicas que coincidencia- llamó su atención Viktor que venia acompañado de Neville, este último parecía disgustado, sin embargo cambio su expresión al saludar a sus amigas.

-Vaya que sorpresa- dijo con ironía Longbottom

El búlgaro no espero la invitación a sentarse, se ubico en la silla disponible frente a la castaña.

-¿Qué hacen por acá?, no sabía que les gustaban los lugares muggles- indagó la rubia. Viktor era tan obvio con respecto a su interés por Hermione.

Neville se adelantó a contestar- Aquí mi amigo que moría de ganas por conocer la vida nocturna muggle- palmeó la espalda del chico - Y ¿qué estamos festejando?- señaló la botella

-Es mi despedida de soltera-

-Oh bueno en ese caso las dejamos seguir en lo suyo- Longbottom hizo el amague se levantarse pero el búlgaro lo retuvo.

\- Tomen una copa con nosotros- pidió Krum

Ellas no vieron inconveniente alguno. La botella cada vez se vaciaba y la platica fluía. Esto estaba muy alejado de la común despedida de soltera.

-Suficiente alcohol para mi, iré por agua- se excusó la futura señora Malfoy

\- Te acompaño- se ofreció Viktor

Ambos se encaminaron a la barra.

-•-•-•-

Tres chicos recorrían la calle en busca de algún sitio. Al final de decidieron por el más llamativo y escandaloso según Theo.

Una coqueta mesera los guió a sus lugares.

-No me gusta este lugar-

\- Ya no te quejes Nott, lo hacemos por Draco-

El rubio examinaba el lugar

-Oye Theo, ¿esa no es Lovegood?- señaló hacia el fondo del lugar

Los chicos voltearon.

Nott vio a Luna muy risueña hablando con Longbottom. Cosa que no le agradó, impulsado por los celos fue hasta ellos. Una cosa era aceptar la no relación con Luna para que se sintiera cómoda y otra muy diferente era dejar que algún otro coqueteara con ella. Sus amigos lo siguieron.

-Espera, ¡no tan rápido!-

-Theo- saludó Luna al verlo frente a ella

-Hola- dijo antes de besarla rápidamente con la intención de marcar territorio. La rubia estaba conmocionada al igual que algunos de los presentes.

-Malfoy, Zabini y Nott. ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Ginny rompiendo con la incomodidad del momento.

-Festejando- habló Blaise

-¿Dónde se supone esta Hermione?-

-Fue a la barra- informó Luna aun extrañada

Malfoy se encaminó a buscarla.

-Bueno, creo que estoy demás- dijo Neville con incomodidad ante la mirada de odio que recibió

-así es Longbottom- el castaño se cruzó de brazos

-Theo no seas así-

-No hay problema Luna, nos vemos mañana. Ginny-

-adiós Nev- se despidieron ellas

La rubia se giro hacia el castaño. - Eso ha sido muy grosero de tu parte Theo-

-Pues él se lo buscó-

-El solo estaba siendo agradable, además es mi amigo-

Ginny y Blaise volteaban de un lado al otro observando como se desarrollaba esa discusión.

-¡De seguro el tonto de Longbottom no sabe que estas conmigo y por eso te estaba coqueteando!-

-¡Theodore!- la rubia perdía la paciencia

-¿Weasley quieres ir a bailar o prefieres morir cuando explote esto?-

La pelirroja tomó la mano de Zabini y aprisa salieron de ahí. Se dirigieron a un extremo de la pista de baile.

\- Luna, que no quieras aceptar que estas en una relación, porque esa es la palabra, no quiere decir que puedes aceptar invitaciones de otros-

-¡Ya te dije que Nev es solo un amigo- se cruzó de brazos molesta -y no estoy aceptando nada de nadie!-

-¡Pues que bueno!-

-•-•-•-

Blaise y la pelirroja se movían al compas de una estridente canción.

-pensé que harían otro tipo de despedida de soltero- dijo antes de girar

Tomándola de la cintura- Weasley, ¿a caso nos vemos del tipo de ir a clubs nudistas o algo así?-

-Si te soy sincera, pues si. Nott no tanto pero ustedes dos más, si-

-Vaya, es evidente que no me conoces. Deberías hacerlo, al fin nos frecuentaremos más-

-Oh, no lo se-

-Si es por Potter, no creo que haya problema- la expresión de Ginny se vio trastornada, reflejaba nostalgia. Y él se percató- ¿dije algo malo?-

-No- dejó de moverse- creo que debo irme-

La detuvo antes de que se marchara- Venga, venimos a divertirnos, no dejes que tus problemas con Potter te amarguen-

Después de meditarlo unos segundos le dio la razón al chico. No podía dejarse caer por Harry, si era doloroso pero no por eso iba a llorar por los rincones. Tal vez llegando a casa lo haría, ahora solo quería dejar de pensar en eso.

-Ok, tu ganas- le sonrió y continuaron moviéndose.

-•-•-•-

La castaña habló con Viktor de muchas cosas en lo que los atareados cantineros los atendían. Sin duda él era agradable, atento y buen conversador.

Al fin había conseguido su botella de agua.

-Esperra- pidió el búlgaro - hay algo que he querrido decirr y tal vez sea tarrde pero es mejor hablar-

-¿Si?-

El chico vio de reojo a Draco acercarse. Las palabras podían esperar nos hechos no.

No titubeo y atrapó sus labios no dándole tiempo para reaccionar. Ella estoica no correspondía a esa caricia, se resistía a sucumbir a pesar de la calidez que experimentaba. Algo le decía que no era correcto.

Malfoy buscó a Hermione, no la encontró, pero si vio a Krum.

Se lamentó por la chica que estuviera besando a ese tonto. No parecía disfrutarlo, la verdad no veía mas que su espalda y su melena castaña...

\- Que no sea cierto...- susurró temiendo corroborar su sospecha. Avanzó hasta posar su mano en el hombro de ella apartándola. Se encolerizó al verla. -¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Krum?!- Casi se le va encima si no es porque la castaña lo sujeto

-Draco, por favor- Él la fulminó con la mirada pero no le dijo nada.

-¡¿A caso tu diminuto cerebro no entiende que ella se va a casar conmigo?!- escupió

-Yo no hice nada que ella no quierra, además aun puede arrepentirse-

Malfoy comenzó a reír sorprendiéndolos.

-¿Enserio crees que te elegiría a ti sobre de mi?, definitivamente eres poco inteligente...- se enfocó en la chica-...Hermione explícale que eso es una tontería-

-Viktor, me casaré con Draco-

-Herrmione ¿cómo puedes decir eso?, yo sentí algo en ese beso-

-Lo siento Viktor, estas confundido- lo miró apenada y se alejó

-Estas mintiendo, yo lo se- Draco le impidió el paso al búlgaro quien se disponía a seguirla.

-No te acerques a Hermione, no querrás conocerme-

-¿Oh que Malfoy? ¿Vas a mandar llamar a tus amigo mortífagos?-

-No necesito ayuda de nadie para darte tu merecido, bien ahora piérdete de mi vista-

-•-•-•-

Hermione se reunió con sus amigas, en realidad fue espectadora de la discusión entre Nott y Luna.

-Entiende que es solo un amigo, como lo puede ser Harry-

Ginny y Blaise al parecer disfrutaban de la pista de baile ajenos a esa pelea, mientras Granger incomoda buscaba como salir de ahí.

-Con Potter no hay problema porque se que no esta interesado en ti de esa forma, además esta con la Weasley. Longbottom te mira de manera diferente-

-Eres un necio pero si quieres creer eso hazlo...- se levanto exhausta de pelear con el castaño-...Hermione..- se dirigió a ella-...lo siento pero creo que me iré, ¿vienes?-

-Luna...- hablo Nott-...no hemos terminado de hablar!-

La rubia se giró- Hablare contigo hasta que hayas pensado mejor las cosas...-nuevamente enfocándose en su amiga-...¿Hermione?-

-Claro, vamos por Ginny- antes de que se pusiera en marcha con su amiga, Draco la detuvo.

-¿A donde crees que vas?-

-A casa- expresó tratando de soltarse

-tu vienes conmigo- la jaló fuera de ahí

La rubia iba en su ayuda

-Estoy bien Luna, ve por Ginny y nos vemos luego-

-•-•-•-

Draco los apareció.

-¿Dónde se supone que estamos?- preguntó la chica examinando el lugar. Era una casa grande pero no tanto como una mansión. No había rastro alguno de estar habitada.

-¡¿a caso importa?!- se le veía muy molesto al rubio- no se si al final quede deshabitada.- Ella no entendió a que se refería.

-que pasó por tu cabeza al besar a Krum cabeza de trol?. ¡Por Merlín Granger! ¡Vamos a casarnos en unas horas!-

-Malfoy como si te importara a quien beso o no-

La miró incrédulo -Claro que me importa y más cuando me dejas como un cornudo delante de todos.

-cómo si tu no lo hicieras-

-pues no, yo si respeto un compromiso- la hizo sentir incómoda y algo culpable.

-Sabes que Granger, haz lo que quieras...-dijo cansado-... Solo llega mañana- salió sin siquiera mirarla.

Ella estaba desconcertada. No había hecho nada malo sin embargo sentía que había traicionado un compromiso.

El día siguiente iba a ser muy agotador.

Fue por una poción para dormir y así dejar de pensar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicos si se que tarde demasiado pero más vale tarde que nunca.**

 **No soy la mejor escritora ni nada parecido pero me esfuerzo mucho por tratar de compartir mis locas ideas con uds.**

 **Les debo una explicación de porque lo deje en pausa, pase una temporada complicada de salud. Me operaron me deprimí por esto, tuve un trabajo en el cual me despidieron, comencé a vivir con mi novio. Muchas cosas pasaron y cuando quise retomar ya no tenía tiempo o ánimos de escribir.**

 **Me decidí continuar porque todos merecemos hacer eso que nos gusta y esto me agrada bastante.**

 **Espero disfruten el capítulo, les juro que lo revise pero se me puede pasar.**

 **Sin más los dejo que lean**

* * *

 **Motivos equivocados**

By LaChicaRiddle

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con HP pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, a ella le debo una vida llena de magia.

 ** _Acotaciones:_** _las cursivas son los pensamientos de los personajes y los -0-0- son las separaciones de las escenas._

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Capítulo 6_**

 _Ella corría, las voces le decían que regresara pero no quería parar. Unos metros más y llegaría al tren, al fin podría ser libre._

 _Suspiró aliviada al verse llegar al vagón, sin embargo él le impidió abordar. Nuevamente la angustia la invadió, esto no podía ser peor. Había luchado tanto._

 _Aquel joven sacaba su varita apuntándole para doblegarla y que cumpliera su palabra._

 _Las lágrimas cubrían su rostro, aquel destino que se impuso era tan injusto. Se arrepentía de haberse dejado llevar._

 _La luz que salió de la varita le dio en el pecho…_

-Hermione, Hermione…- ella se sobresaltó al ser despertada-… ¿estas bien?- lo miró tratando de recomponerse y a su mente vino todo.

-Estoy bien gracias- él le retiró la mano de su hombro al notarla incomoda y se levantó de la cama.

-Te espero abajo- salió dejándola sola

Su mirada estaba enfocada en el techo de la habitación. Aun le parecía increíble todo lo que su vida había cambiado. Decidió arreglarse, no le gustaba hacerlo esperar puesto que lo conocía, él odiaba esperar.

Tomó su bolso y caminó hacia el restaurante del hotel.

-Buenos días…- dijo a la chica de la recepción.

-Señora, buenos días. Su esposo la está esperando, sígame por favor- la llevó a la mesa donde ya la esperaban. –En seguida toman su orden-

-Hermione- le retiró la silla

-Draco-

Ella era Hermione Jane Malfoy, la esposa de Draco.

 _Flash back_

 _Se encontraba alistándose para su boda, su madre la ayudaba al igual que su inseparable amiga Luna._

 _Trataba de poner su mejor cara, no quería que notaran su angustia y que lo asociaran a que se estaba arrepintiendo. No soportaría escuchar sus sermones, ya tuvo bastante con el hecho de ser el centro de atención de todo el mundo mágico._

 _-Hija luces hermosa- le sonrió con ternura_

 _-Concuerdo con usted Jane- la secundó Luna_

 _-Gracias- contestó escuetamente_

 _La puerta se abrió dando pasó a una imponente y elegante Narcisa Malfoy._

 _-Espero no interrumpir-_

 _-Para nada, adelante- invitaron las otras mujeres_

 _Se aproximó a la que sería la nueva señora Malfoy y le ofreció una pequeña caja._

 _-Este es el collar que usan todas las novias de la familia, ¿puedo?- la castaña asintió_

 _Se admiró en el espejo, realmente se veía bien. El vestido era espectacular, el peinado y maquillaje resaltaban su belleza natural. La joya en su cuello era asombrosa, plata con un pequeño zafiro en gota, delicado pero impactante._

 _-Es hora de ocupar nuestros lugares- habló la rubia mayor_

 _Jane Granger abrazó a su hija._

 _Luna le dio un apretón de manos._

 _Cuando se quedó sola se miró por última vez…_

 _-Vamos Hermione cambia esa cara…-se dijo esbozando una sonrisa_

 **-0-0-**

 _Draco terminaba de ajustarse el moño._

 _-Deja en paz eso- le regañó Pansy dándole un manazo- ya esta en su lugar, si no te conociera diría que estas nervioso-_

 _-¡Por supuesto que no!- frunció el_ _ceño_

 _-No tiene nada de malo, digo es tu boda…- la pelinegra sabía que su amigo mentía-… solamente te unirás de por vida a Hermione Granger-_

 _-¡Merlín, Pansy!- se llevó las manos a la cabeza como signo de molestia- ¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó por segunda vez. Realmente no sabía como se sentía, era una mezcla extraña de frustración, vergüenza y enojo._

 _-¡Cálmate Draco!, solo bromeaba-_

 _-Pues no digas nada y mejor ve a ver a tu nueva amiga-_

 _-¿Quieres que me asegure de que no se arrepienta?- él no dijo nada – Ok entiendo- la chica conocía lo que pasó la noche anterior entre Granger y Krum, así que salió a cumplir su tarea encomendada._

 _La puerta se abrió de nuevo a los pocos minutos._

 _-Pans, ¿pasa algo?-_

 _-Nada cariño- esa no era la pelinegra_

 _-Daphne-dijo el rubio al ubicarla -¿qué quieres?-_

 _-¿qué forma de recibirme es esa cariño?- se acerco rodeándolo seductoramente - Antes no preguntabas, me besabas y me tomabas inmediatamente- pasó sus brazos al rededor de él- "cariño"- besó su mentón_

 _Por un momento Draco se perdió en sus pensamientos. A su mente vino el recuerdo de Hermione besándose con Krum. Podía pagarle con la misma moneda..._

 _Quitó las manos de su cuello -Daphne debes irte-_

 _Ella no daba cabida- ¿me estas rechazando por esa sangre sucia?-_

 _-No la llames así...-la observó fastidiado-... ella será la futura señora Malfoy así que trátala con respeto-_

 _-No puedo creerlo, esta bien me iré pero ya volverás a mi rogándome cuando esa "esposa" tuya no pueda satisfacerte adecuadamente-_

 _Draco azotó la puerta. ¿Qué todo el mundo estaba empeñado en arruinarle el día?. Solo quería que todo terminara rápido._

 **-0-0-**

 _-Vamos Hermione cambia esa cara…-se dijo esbozando una sonrisa_

 _-Que bueno que te encuentro sonriendo-_

 _La castaña se giró- No podría estar más feliz- expresó sarcásticamente_

 _-Draco y tú son tal para cual, ambos son tercos y orgullosos, así jamás podrán aceptar sus sentimientos por el otro-_

 _-¿De qué estas hablando Pansy?- indagó curiosa_

 _-De lo que sientes por Draco-_

 _-¡Yo no siento nada por él!-_

 _-Por supuesto que si- ella era muy astuta, esperaba que la chica c_ _ayer_ _a en la trampa -¿a poco no es atractivo?-_

 _-Si- titubeo en contestar, era cierto pero de ahí a sentir algo no_

 _-¿Ves?, sientes algo-_

 _-¡Eso es atracción!- se defendió al ver esa mueca de superioridad en la otra chica se percató del juego. Acababa de admitir que su futuro esposo no le era indiferente puesto que había notado lo guapo que era._

 _-Solo dale tiempo al tiempo. Si tu pones de tu parte y él de la suya, créeme que de todo esto puede salir algo bueno.-_

 _Hermione analizó las palabras de su amiga_ _, tenía razón_ _. Cómo podías dar algo por perdido cuando aun no comenzaba. Estaba decidida a darle una oportunidad, total no podía perder nada._

 **-0-0-**

-Hermione- habló su esposo, el mesero esperaba para tomar su orden

-Si lo siento…- pidió su habitual desayuno en esos últimos días.

Cuando quedaron solos…

-¿Te encuentras bien?- la observó preocupado

-Si…- se contuvo pero la mirada de él la hizo continuar-… solo me quedé pensando en todo lo que ha pasado-

-Hermione…- en esos pocos días se habían podido conocer un poco más. Su trato era cordial. Aun no podían catalogarse como esposos pero iban por el buen camino, ambos estaban poniendo de su parte para hacerlo más fácil. -…debes relajarte, este viaje es para alejarnos de toda atención mediática-

-Lo se, es solo que es inevitable en algunos momentos no pensar en ello-

Los alimentos llegaron junto con el profeta.

El rubio se dispuso a leerlo mientras tomaba su café. Se topó con una foto de ellos. El artículo especulaba de donde podrían estar disfrutando de su luna de miel. Nadie lo sabía, ni sus amigos y familiares. Siguió ojeándolo.

-¿Hay algo importante?- cuestionó ella mordiendo sus tostadas

-Lo mismo de siempre, hojas enteras de elogios hacia San Potter…-

-Draco…-

Aún recordaba las palabras que le dedico el salvador del mundo mágico en su boda…

 _Todo paso tan rápido la ceremonia. La gente observando, cuchicheando, juzgando, pocos eran los que mostraban aprecio._

 _La castaña camino del brazo de su padre. Al final la esperaba el hombre con el cual compartiría su vida._

 _Suspiró y recompuso una sonrisa._

 _Draco la admiró. Se veía hermosa, siempre lo había sido. De todas las decisiones que alguna vez tomó esta le parecía la mejor._

 _El ministro comenzó a hablar— Magos, brujas y demás presentes. Hoy estamos reunidos para ser testigos de la unión entre la señorita Hermione Jane Granger y el señor Draco Lucius Malfoy...— el discurso siguió y siguió._

 _Existían miradas furtivas entre los casi esposos. Aún no podían creer lo que estaban haciendo._

 _-acepto- dijeron ambos colocándose sus anillos y sellándolo con un pequeño beso en los labios_

 _Fueron cegados momentáneamente por los flashes._

 _-¡Con ustedes los nuevos señores Malfoy!- varios aplausos acompañaron las palabras del ministro_

 _Estaba hecho, ahora era Hermione Jane Malfoy esposa de Draco._

 _Sus amigos y familiares se acercaron a felicitarlos. Los primeros fueron Harry y Pansy._

 _-Hermione sabes que haría cualquier cosa para verte feliz-_

 _-Lo se Harry, gracias- lo abrazó fuertemente_

 _-No importa la hora, el momento yo estaré para ti. Con gusto golpearé a Malfoy si lo requieres- la estrujó aún más._

 _La pelinegra observaba como su amigo no quitaba la vista de ese par._

 _-¿Por qué la abraza tanto?-_

 _-No lo se Draco, tal vez porque así son los Gryffindor- acotó Nott que llegaba con Blaise_

 _-¿Quieres que nos abracemos también?- bromeo el moreno_

 _Él no lo soportó más, se alejó de sus amigos…_

 _-Potter es suficiente- alegó molesto, tomó de la mano a la chica y trató de alejarla pero el elegido se lo impidió._

 _-Hermione merece lo mejor y tú no estas nada cerca de serlo. Cuida de ella, no me importa ir a Azkaban- expresó desafiante_

 _La nueva señora Malfoy se alejó con su esposo. Podía ver la furia en los ojos de él. Estaba en lo cierto, enojado se quedaba corto con lo que sentía. ¿Qué se creía Potter para decirle que él no era lo mejor para Hermione?_

Estúpido Potter. Si antes no lo soportaba ahora menos. Escuchar hablar a Granger del cara rajada como el mejor hombre del mundo era fastidioso, ahora más escuchar también a Pansy. No se que tanto le ven.

Lo detesto tanto.

—Sabes que no me disculpare por llamarlo así—

—Lo se, no perdía nada con intentarlo—

Terminaron de desayunar en total silencio. Les quedaba un día entero lleno de visitas a los museos y tal vez una cena magnífica.

 _—_ _Draco, debes tranquilizarte—_

 _—_ _¿Cómo me pides eso?...—caminaba de un lado a otro furioso— ¡No ves que ese cara rajada acaba de insultarme!—_

 _La señora Malfoy desde el principio se había percatado de todo, al ver a su hijo tan exaltado fue en auxilio para que la fiesta no se convirtiera en un espectáculo._

 _—_ _Hijos— los recién esposos atendieron— deben iniciar con el baile—_

 _Lo que menos quería el rubio era bailar, golpear al puro estilo muggle a Potter, eso era lo que deseaba._

 _Ambos fueron empujados hasta el centro de la pista. Por unos segundos quedaron petrificados, él tomó la iniciativa acercándola a su cuerpo. La música sonó y ellos se deslizaron al compás de ésta._

 _No era la primera vez que bailaban, pero si la primera vez que lo hacían como esposos. Sus mentes se llenaron de dudas, la fiesta avanzaba y sin duda el momento de irse juntos de viaje se aproximaba._

 _Hermione estaba nerviosa, ¿Le pediría dormir con él?, ¿A dónde irían de viaje?_

 _Draco ansioso no dejaba de darle vueltas a como relacionarse de ahora en adelante con su esposa._

 **-0-0-**

Llegaron agotados a su habitación. Hermione estaba más que encantada con el día, había estado lleno de pinturas y datos interesantes, se sentía satisfecha. Draco solo la miraba sonreír como una niña pequeña que acaba de ir a una juguetería, no le gustaba admitir que le encantaba verla así, como si él la hiciera feliz y eso le agradaba.

Ella como cada noche se dirigió a cambiarse, estaba agotada. Él siempre la sorprendía con una nueva aventura. Le empezaba a gustar demasiado la atención que el rubio le ponía, como si quisiera hacerla feliz.

—Gracias por este día— exclamó besando la mejilla de Draco, quien se quedó sin habla por el gesto, mientras continuaba su camino al baño.

El rubio después de esa pequeña parálisis se dispuso a ir a la cocina por un poco de aire. Ese era el beso mas sincero que había tenido por parte de Hermione.

Mientras que en el baño la castaña se reprendía por aquel arrebato.

Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir propiamente, sus pensamientos divagaban.

Hermione desde la habitación se planteaba el como iba a ser una vez que esa burbuja de luna de miel se reventara y los hiciera llegar al Londres mágico.

Draco como el buen caballero que era dormía en la pequeña sala, desde el día en que llegaron, daba vueltas sin poder encontrar la mejor posición para dormir.

 _La fiesta continuaba y ellos debían partir a su destino._

 _La castaña estaba nerviosa cuando la señora Malfoy le indicó que ya era hora._

 _Él flamante esposo la condujo para despedirse de sus amigos y familiares._

 _En primer lugar fueron con los Granger._

 _Ella abrazó fuertemente a sus padres, quienes le dieron un beso._

 _—_ _Draco, cuídala. Traten de ser felices— se dirigió Jane a los chicos._

 _—_ _Mamá no te preocupes, estaremos bien—_

 _Su padre no dijo nada, le dio un fuerte apretón de manos al rubio._

 _Los miró por última vez antes de ir con los Malfoy._

 _Al igual que Jane, Narcisa los abrazó. Lucius no expresó nada, solo les dio un traslador que era un reloj de bolsillo._

 _Se despidieron de cada uno de sus amigos._

 _Una vez solos en el salón de la mansión, ella dejó caer unas lágrimas. Tenía miedo._

 _—_ _No llores— él la limpió con su pañuelo — no soy tan malo, lo prometo. Todo va a estar bien.— Hermione lo miró fijamente y esbozó una tímida sonrisa._

 _—_ _Gracias—_

 _El traslador comenzó a sonar._

 _Pronto ya estaban en un hermoso pen house._

 _Ambos inspeccionaron el lugar sorprendidos por la vista desde la ventana. Estaban en Italia._

 _—_ _Es muy bonito—_

 _—_ _Que bueno que te gustó—_

 _—_ _Draco, Solo hay una habitación— expresó alarmada._

 _—_ _Se supone que…— el captó el temor de la chica al verla pálida. Se acercó. Hermione retrocedió. —Oye, no te voy a obligar a nada que tu no quieras…— ella se relajó—… aunque te entiendo, ¿quien pensaría lo contrario de mi?—_

 _—_ _Draco…— lo notó afectado_

 _—_ _La habitación es tuya, que pases buena noche— dijo dirigiéndose a la sala._

 _Se sentía tonta por haber pensado que él la tomaría a la fuerza. El rubio podía ser testarudo, arrogante pero ante todo era un caballero y se lo había demostrado. Lo hirió por pensar lo contrario._

 _A la mañana siguiente ella pidió un desayuno espectacular para tratar de hacer las pases._

 _El chico se despertó con todo el ajetreo. Y se dirijo a investigar que era lo que pasaba. Se encontró con un banquete dispuesto en el comedor._

 _—_ _Draco que bueno que despiertas— habló sonriente_

 _El extrañado por tal atención solo gruñó._

 _—_ _Ven, toma asiento. — le señalo la silla junto a ella. El acató la indicación. — Como no se cual es tu favorito, pedí un poco de todo. Vamos…—_

 _—_ _¿A que debemos todo esto—_

 _—_ _Es una forma de decir lo siento…— estaba extrañado — ayer…— no la dejó continuar_

 _—_ _No hay nada que disculpar. Vamos a desayunar porque te tengo una sorpresa—_

 _—_ _¿De que se trata?—_

 _—_ _No te diré nada— sonrió_

 _A partir de ese día, ellos trataron de ser mas cordiales. Conocerse un poco más. No dejarse llevar por el pasado y los juicios._

 ** _—_** ** _o—o_**

Para su último día en Italia Draco le tenía boletos para una famosa exposición en el museo Uffizi.

Iba a ser un gran evento, cuadros de la colección privada de un gran magnate serían mostrados en público. Todo un acontecimiento y ella no tenía la más remota idea.

El rubio se había excusado diciendo que debía salir un momento al terminar el desayuno. Hermione se extraño pero regresó a su habitación, tal vez una llamada a Luna o a sus padres estaría bien.

Luna le comento que Theo y ella estaban teniendo problemas. Él quería una relación formal y ella no estaba segura de ese paso. La castaña estaba preocupada por su amiga y le prometió salir con ella una vez que llegara.

Sus padres le preguntaron como era el lugar en el que estaba y si Draco la estaba tratando bien. Ella les contó emocionada todo lo que había conocido gracias al chico, cada museo, jardín, edificio. Hizo énfasis que él era todo un caballero.

Una vez que colgó con sus padres, miró la hora ya era tarde y aun no sabía nada de su esposo. Empezaba a preocuparse.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un empapado Draco sosteniendo bajo su saco una caja.

—Pero mira como vienes— lo reprendió acercándose a ayudarlo. Le quitó el saco. Convocó una toalla y comenzó a secar su cara y cabello.

—Hermione, estoy bien. Solo es un poco de lluvia—

—estas completamente mojado—

—Se arregla fácilmente— sacó su varita y al instante estaba seco.

—A veces olvidó que podemos usar magia—

El hizo lo mismo con la caja que había estado resguardando. Y se la ofreció a ella.

Ante la curiosidad Hermione la destapó y un hermoso vestido color vino estaba frente a ella.

—Espero sea de tu agrado—

— Es espectacular—

Sacó de su ropa unos boletos y se los tendió. — Hoy tenemos un evento muy importante—

La castaña examinó los boletos — ¡No puede ser posible! ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?— exclamó contenta.

Él alzó los hombros restándole importancia.

—Es a las ocho, así que debemos darnos prisa—

Un auto pasó por ellos para conducirlos al evento. Draco portaba un esmoquin negro y Hermione el hermoso vestido que su esposo le regaló. Su peinado recogido y un discreto maquillaje.

La castaña estaba más que extasiada con lo que veía. Todo era magnífico. Cada pintura, decoración. Las personas presentes estaban con sus mejores galas. Meseros repartían champagne. Un hermoso cuarteto de cuerdas amenizaba el lugar.

—Voy por algo de beber— se alejó el rubio

Hermione examinaba con detenimiento una pintura. Justo en ese instante no lograba recordar el nombre del autor.

—Es de Caravaggio—

— Esta completamente en lo cierto— le confirmaron

Volteó a ver quien estaba a su lado, era un hombre joven castaño y con llamativos ojos verdes.

— Veo que le atraen mucho las obras expuestas—

— Si— dijo escuetamente

— Pero que mal educado, soy Piettro— le tendió la mano y ella la aceptó

— Hermione—

— Un placer—

Draco se percató que su chica estaba hablando animadamente con un hombre. Eso no le agradó para nada y apresuró su paso con sus copas en mano.

—Hermione cariño— la llamó — siento la demora— le dio su trago y posó su mano en su cintura.

El otro sujeto estaba contrariado.

—Gracias, señor Piettro le presento a mi esposo Draco Malfoy—

—un gusto— se enfocó nuevamente en la castaña ignorando al recién llegado — como te decía Hermione, la pintura fue hecha en el barroco…—

Ella notó la incomodidad de su marido. No distinguía si era molestia por ser ignorando o celos. Sería muy atrevido pensar en esa última opción. Si se llevaban mejor pero eso no era posible, celos románticos. Su vena Slytherin la hizo actuar buscando respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Vaya señor Piettro es usted todo un experto en la materia—

—Me halaga, soy un insignificante maestro de arte. Que le puedo decir— ambos rieron ante el pequeño chiste.

El rubio no entendía que era tan gracioso, solo quería que ese tipo dejara de mirar a Hermione. No lo soportaba cerca de ella pavoneándose. Es más no quería que nadie de ese lugar la observara, ya se había percatado de alguna que otra mirada hacia ella. Si estaba furioso.

—Señor Piettro, agradezco toda la información que dio a mi esposa pero debemos excusarnos. Aún nos queda mucho que recorrer—

La llevó fuera de ahí no dando oportunidad de que ninguno de los otros dos dijera algo más.

Una vez lejos de ahí…

—Draco eso fue muy grosero—

—Lamentó haber roto tu agradable charla con ese sujeto— dijo molesto

—¿Qué pasa contigo?—

Se aproximó mucho a ella, podía sentir su respiración y el calor de su cuerpo. Hermione estaba embelesada con las facciones de su rostro. Nunca se había detenido en analizar cada detalle. Estaba tan absorta en cada sensación que él despertaba.

Draco sentía esa necesidad de desaparecer esa distancia entre ellos. Se enfocó en la pausada respiración que ambos tenían. Ella humedeció sus labios como si esperara algo más. Él quería probar su boca, experimentarla de verdad.

Estaba a nada de besarla, su pulso de aceleró. Hermione anhelaba el inminente contacto.

Sin embargo fueron interrumpidos por un inoportuno mesero ofreciéndoles mas champagne –¡Oh lo siento!- habló después de ver la mirada de odio que le dieron, optó por retirarse lo más rápido posible.

Después de eso siguieron como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque por dentro eran un manojo de nervios. La noche había llegado a su fin y con eso sus últimos en aquella ciudad. Al día siguiente regresaban a su casa después de un mes fuera y alejados de todo.

Ya en su pen house se sentaron junto a la chimenea.

-¿Estas listo para partir?-

-Realmente no Hermione, me gusta mucho aquí. Vivir lejos de todos-

-¿Podemos venir siempre que queramos?-

-Por supuesto, este será uno de nuestros lugares-

-Draco todo ha sido fantástico, si te soy sincera al principio no sabía que esperar. Pero me he llevado una grata sorpresa- se sentó a su lado

-Eso me alegra mucho- pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de ella atrayéndola hacia él. Ella se acomodó disfrutando el contacto y el momento.

Este viaje fue la oportunidad para acercarse más, tratar de llevarse mejor y acostumbrarse al otro. Pasaron tanto buenos como malos momentos, apenas empezaba toda una historia juntos.

-0-0-0-

A varios Kilómetros de ahí Pansy Parkinson tenía lista la casa que Draco le pidió acondicionar para su esposa. La pelinegra que no conocía del todo los gustos de la nueva señora Malfoy solicitó ayuda a Luna. Todo estaba listo para la llegada de ellos y justo a tiempo.

De la chimenea salieron Draco y Hermione.

-¡Bienvenidos!- gritaron las amigas de la chica, quien estaba muy sorprendida.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-

-Hermione, esta es tu nueva casa. Dispón de ella como te plazca- le dijo Draco – Se que no estas de acuerdo pero… Chester…- llamó haciendo que un pequeño elfo apareciera frente a ellos. -… Antes de que digas cualquier cosa, le pagamos un salario y tiene vacaciones dos veces al año-

-¡Muchísimas gracias!- se lanzó hacia el apresándolo en un gran abrazo

-Si necesitan espacio a solas, nos retiramos- exclamo Pansy divertida

Los aludidos cortaron el contacto un tanto apenados.

-Hermione, te dejo para que te instales. Chester ayuda a la señora en todo lo que te pida-

-Si señor Malfoy- se desapareció llevando el equipaje

-¿Te vas?- indagó la castaña

-Si, debo ver unos asuntos de la empresa, pero te prometo estar puntual para la cena. - besó su frente antes de desaparecer

Una vez solas comenzaron a interrogar a Hermione.

-¿a dónde fueron?-

-¿qué tal te fue con Draco?-

-¿vamos a ser tías?-

-Chester, ¿puedes traernos un poco de té?-

-Por supuesto señorita Parkinson-

-Esto va para largo-

La castaña les contó a grandes rasgos lo que fue su viaje y su experiencia con su esposo.

-Vaya Hermione, veo que te la pasaste genial. Ese Draco es toda una caja de sorpresas. Que envidia de la buena-

-Si Luna-

-¿Puedo preguntar como va su relación?-

-Pansy no se que decirte, es solo que es complicado pero vamos mejor-

-o-o-o-

-Pero vean a quien tenemos aquí, el flamante señor Draco Malfoy de Granger- se burlo Blaise

-Calla- comenzó a revisar los pendientes que estaban sobre su escritorio y dentro de todos esos papeles encontró algo que lo descolocó y salió aprisa de ahí sin dar explicación alguna.

Zabini por la curiosidad miró el paquete que su amigo dejó abandonado.

-¡Oh no!... ¡Theo!-


End file.
